Surprise
by Venessa112
Summary: Zoro finds a street rat in on an uncharted island. Feeling sorry for her he finds a way to get her on the crew. This is LuNa other romances.
1. Surprise

It was a chilly morning on the Thousands Sunny. Robin sat in the kitchen quietly reading her book, as Sanji was cleaning the mess from dinner. Out on deck Usopp was telling Chopper one of his tales of the 'brave' Captain Usopp. Luffy sat on Sunny's head, next to a sleeping Zoro, fishing. Below the deck Franky was doing a few tough-ups on the ship.

Luffy was getting bored. Nothing was biting and he was out of bait, after eating it all again. Nami came out of her tangerine grove with a few tangerines in her hands. Luffy heard her footsteps and instantly sprang up in joy.

"Oiii Nami!"

"Sorry Luffy, I can't play right now." Nami answered with out even looking at him. Nami entered the kitchen as Luffy watched her with a small pout. Robin looked up from her book and gave the navigator a smile.

"Nami-swaaaaaaaaan!" Sanji cooed. "Do you want something to drink?"

"Not right now Sanji-kun." Nami replied sweetly as she set the tangerines on the table.

"Haiii!" Sanji turned around and continued cleaning.

"What's bothering you Navigator-san?" Robin asked seeing a worried look on her face.

"It's just…" Nami sighed. "We haven't seen land in a whole week. We are out of food, and Luffy is getting bored." She looked out the window to see Luffy painting Zoro's face. "Which isn't a good thing."

Robin blinked while listening to Nami. Nami sighed again. She opened the map to see the next island.

Nami screamed loud enough for it to reach all around the boat. Sanji dropped a dish shattering it on the floor as everyone else ran to the kitchen to see the problem.

"Oi, Nami what's wrong?" Luffy asked

"We…won't reach land for another….week." She hung her head giving off a dark and gloomy ora.

"So?" Zoro asked unfazed compared to his nakama.

"We are out of supplies moron." Nami yelled. Zoro's face had the same blank expression. "No more alcohol." Nami said bluntly.

"Nani!!?" Zoro shouted.

"Is that all you care about marimo?" Sanji started. Right as Zoro was about to start up Nami gave them a hard whack in the back of the head.

"Stop it. It's bad enough without you two bickering."

"Hai Nami-swaaan." Sanji cooed.

"Stupid ero-cook." Zoro said as him and Sanji hit again. "Will you stop that woman!"

Nami huffed and turned to the other seven people. She looked through them till here gaze fell on Luffy. He turned away trying not to look guilty. "You can all thank Luffy for starving the rest of the week." She said knowing he was the one who ate all the food during one of his midnight-snacking spree. Luffy cringed with a huge, sad pout. Nami was literally steaming, but her face softened when she saw his face. She hated that face. It always made her feel guilty. Nami turned away to look at the map again.

"We are almost out of money too." She said to no one in particular. "Oh, that rimind me. I've totaled up all your debts with interest." She turned back around. Robin and Franky both left knowing it had nothing to do with them. "You all owe me 100,000 berris from Alabasta."

"Nani!!?" Zoro yelled. "I didn't even look."

"Yes but you still owe me from Rogue Town. Your total is about 30,000,000 now." A vein popped out of Zoro's head. Luffy laughed a little. "And you." She pointed at Luffy as he straightened up. "You still owe me 300,000 from Drum Island. So your total is now 400,000 berris." Luffy frowned as Nami, yet again, turned away and sat down looking at her map. Everyone left except Luffy, Nami, and Sanji. Luffy stood in the same spot looking at the floor as Sanji lit a cig and sat down. Nami looked at Luffy from the corner of her eye. She kept watching him till he sluggishly walked out with a very quiet 'sorry'.

Nami paused for a second before looking down at the table. "Here you are Nami-san." Sanji said politely as he place a cup of coffee in from of her.

"But, Sanji-kun I didn't…" She started but he stopped her short.

"I know, just thought you would like some." He smiled at her. She looked up at him and smiled in returned. Sanji turned around and started putting the dishes away after cleaning up the broken one. Nami took a sip of her coffee and turned to the door. She stood up and looked out the window. Luffy was on top of Sunny's head. His back was hunched into a slump as he stared at the waves. Nami sighed and returned to her seat and looked at the map.

Later Nami finished her coffee and returned to the to the window. Sanji left for bed and I looked like everyone else did to until she saw some movement by Sunny's head. She squinted her eyes slightly but didn't see anything move. She sighed to herself and put her cup in the sink, and rolled up her map. She opened the door letting the cold night air in. She shivered as a breeze passed by. "Luffy?" She asked as she saw the figure again. Moving forward the figure became clearer. A red vest and straw hat stuck out the most.

"Luffy what are you doing still up?" Nami asked confused. His head lifted slightly. She closed her eyes and turned away from him. "Luffy I'm sorry." She sighed. "It's not your fault the next island is that far away. I shouldn't have let my anger out on you." Luffy turned his head to look over his shoulder. She looked up and gave him a sorrowful smile. "And…you don't have to pay me back for Drum Island. I gave you the coat, even though I knew you would ruin it, but you did it to protect us, so yeah." Luffy turned around all the way and stared at her blankly. He gave his trade mark grin and cheerful giggle. "But you still owe me 100,000 from Alabasta. She said as a little greedy smirk winded itself onto her face.

"Thanks." Luffy said sarcastically, sweat drop. "Hey Nami?" His face going serious. She looked at him. "Could I give you money as a gift and will you except it for paying off my debt?" He asked as he tilted his head slightly.

"Sure why not." She replied. His face lightened with a huge grin as he jumped off Sunny's head and grabbed her hand. "Luffy where are we going?" She asked as he started running off keeping a good hold on her hand. She followed having some difficult keeping up. He noticed and slowed down a bit. "So like I asked where are we going?'

"To my secret room. Franky showed me it when we first got the ship. I have something in there I was going to give you on your birthday or any other special day but I guess you can have it now." He laughed as she looked at him confused. He made a sudden stop cause Nami to run right into his back falling over. "You ok?" He asked helping her up.

"Ya I'm fine." She muttered. Luffy put his ear to the wall and knocked a few times till he pulled away and pushed hard on the wall. It opened slowly.

"Close your eyes." He said softly. She listened and closed them, but Luffy put his hands over her eyes just in case. She giggled a little at his touch and he helped her into the room. "Now open!" He said the excitement growing in his voice as he removed his hands. Her face lit up and berri signs replaced her eyes. In the room were piles of gold, jewels, silver, and many more treasures. She squealed in excitement. "I been collecting this for a while now sense I know how much you like treasure. Do you like it?" She didn't reply. Her eyes shown bright as she dug through the many treasures in front of her. He took her squeals as a yes and smiled softly with a big yawn. Turning around he left for his room leaving her with her gift. She looked behind her to thank him but he was gone, she frowned slightly and got up. The treasure sparkled as she looked down at it, but she left the room and closed the door behind her. She started walking to the men's room. She peeked in to find Luffy sleeping with a loud snore.

"How do you guys sleep with him snoring like that?" She asked sarcastically but jumped when she heard a few grunts in reply. She stood perfectly still being sure there not awake. When she found them still asleep she laughed to herself and walked over to his bed. "Awe he is so cute when he's sleeping." She cooed as she pushed some of his hair out of his face. "Thanks captain." She said quietly as she leaned down and kissed his forehead. He hummed a little bit and closed his mouth stopping the snoring. She smile warmly as he snuggled under his blanket. Zoro opened an eye and smiled to himself before going back to sleep.

Nami left the men's room as quietly as possible and looked out at the sea before heading to the women's room with a smile. Robin woke to the door opening and Nami's tip-toeing footsteps. "It's late Navigator-san, where have you been?" Robin asked as she turned on the light. Nami jumped and gave her a own-me look. Robin just smiled in return.

"I just fell asleep at the table." Nami lied as she slipped on her night gown and dragged herself into bed.

"Don't worry Navigator-san, we'll find land." Robin said softly. "And the guys can still fish."

"Ya maybe there will be some stupid fish that will bite a bare hook. I wonder if it'll be ok to eat a fish that stupid." Nami laughed to herself and pulled the covers over herself. "Good night Robin." She said as she turned the light off.

**Well there's the first chapter. A little LuNa, please tell me what you think, I've had this in my mind forever and I already know the ending now its just making up the middle and writing it.**

**I have little bits and peaces coming so I just have to get it down and put together.**

**Review please.**

**OC coming next chapter this is my first one piece fic that actually has the main crew.**


	2. Zoro's sister?

"Island!!!" Nami woke up to Luffy's loud yelling. She sat up and rubbed her eyes with a big yawn.

"Moron." She whispered to herself ignoring his calls. Right we she took her clothes off Luffy ran in yelling her name. She screamed and punched him in the face. She through him out the door where he laid for a few minutes with three large lumps on his head and a bloody nose.

"Now," Nami said as she stepped out of her room closing the door behind her. "What are you yelling about?'

"There's an island up ahead." Luffy said with a huge grin pointing the direction.

"That's impossible Luffy the next island a long ways away." She replied looking at the log. "Not to mention the next island isn't even that way."

"But, Nami, I saw it. Come on." He jumped up and grabbed her hand dragging her to the front. "See?" He asked excitedly.

She squinted her eyes slightly then opened them wide. "You're right." She gasped; she never thought she would say that to Luffy. Luffy grinned even wider, if that's possible.

"Told ya." He mocked a little.

"Hey, everyone." Nami called as Luffy jumped up on Sunny's head. Everyone came on the deck as fast as they could, except Zoro, he took his time coming down from the crows nest.

"What is it?" He asked annoyed that his nap was disturbed. Luffy just pointed to the island.

"By the looks of it, it is a spring island. I wonder why it's not on the map." Nami stated.

"Maybe it uninhabited." Robin replied. She had a cup of coffee in her hand sipping on it contently.

"Well we should be there by tonight. We got lucky this time but we'll have to be more prepared next time." Nami scolded Luffy slightly.

"We shouldn't get our hopes up. I mean no one lives there how do we even know if there will be food or even good water." Zoro stated making everyone but Robin hangs their heads.

"He's right." Nami whined. "What if there is nothing." She said tears running down her face.

"We'll starve out here without food." Chopper whined.

"We could always eat Chopper." Usopp joked trying to lighten the mood. The little reindeer ran behind Robin hiding from the rest in hopes of keeping himself out of the menu. Robin smiled a bit and put her hand on his head for comfort.

"No one is eating Chopper." Luffy stated even though it was tempting.

"We'll just have to wait and see." Robin said calmly.

"Ok everyone get ready to land." Nami cheered.

A few hours later they were on the island. "Ummm Robin I thought you said it was an uninhabited." Zoro stated as they all marveled at the huge city.

"It's so big." Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper said in unison

"Robin what's wrong with this place? Why does it look so different?" Nami asked as she looked at all the tall skyscrapers and big house.

"Well you know that islands of the grand line grow at a different pace right." Nami nodded. "Well this must be one of the rare few that grow faster then others. They are like prehistoric islands only the future not past."

"So this island is showing what it'll be in the future." Usopp stated as Luffy and Chopper stared in awe at the city.

"Maybe for some places. Not every island will look like this in the future." Robin replied with a small smile of knowledge. Usopp blinked a bit but turned to look some more.

"Do you think they will have any supplies?" Sanji asked.

"It mostly likely does. Some we might not have even seen yet, I've never been to a futuristic island yet. This should be interesting. At that Luffy let out a loud, excited squeal as he ran into the city. Usopp shrugged and followed Luffy, chopper not far behind.

"Ok well Sanji, Robin, and me will split up and get supplies. Zoro you can watch the ship." Nami said.

"Nani!!? I'm not watching the ship again I've been watching it for the past month. I want to go into town to sometimes." Zoro yelled at her. Nami stood there shocked by his answer. She was shocked that he yelled but that he wanted to go into town usually he just wanted to sleep or train.

"Oi, Marimo you shouldn't talk to Nami-san that way." Sanji said his tone dark and threatening. Zoro gave him the death glare as his hands descended to the hilt of his sword but they were soon interrupted by Franky.

"Don't worry Navigating Sister I'll watch the ship. I wanted to work on it a big anyways." Franky shouted down. Zoro removed his hand from the sword and thanked Franky heading off in his own direction.

"O well." Nami sighed. "Ok Sanji you go look for food and kitchen supplies like usual, me and Robin will look for other necessities. Meet back here around nightfall." With that they parted there way, girls going to the mall and Sanji the grocery store.

A little while later Zoro was lost as usual staring down a dead end alley. "Ya lost buddy." A harsh voice came from behind. He turned around to come face to face with a guy in all black and a gun in his hand.

"No the building just moved." Zoro stated bluntly as some of the guys friends laughed.

"Well I'll get them to stop movin' if you want me to." He laughed. Zoro narrowed his eyes. "Just give me all your money." The man said as he pointed the gun at Zoro's forehead.

"Sorry that red headed witch took it all." The guys laughed at him. Then took on a serious face.

"I'm not playin buddy. So give up the money or your life." She gave a devilish smile. In a matter of seconds the men were on the ground bleeding from the newly form cuts.

"Neither am I." Zoro stated as he walked back out of the alley. "What is up with this place?" He asked no one in particular as he sheathed his swords. "That's the third time that's happened."

"O you are very strong young man." Zoro jumped at the voice.

"What the?"

"Sorry did I startle you." An old short lady walked out of yet another alley. Zoro released the breath he didn't know he was holding.

"No, no, just thought you were some one else."

"You shouldn't be in these parts it's dangerous you know." She scolded him. "Here I'll show you the way out of here." She offered kindly. Zoro smiled a little till she took his hand and the scowl returned. The old lady smirked and let go of his hand and started running away. Zoro looked back as his mouth dropped. The old lady pick pocketed him.

"Get back here!" He yelled after her but she was already gone. Good thing he had no money in the wallet. So he continued on the path she was leading him. A few blocks down he was lost again and the sun was setting. "Damn where did those guys take the ship." He scratched his head confused, he didn't want to admit it but he was lost. He was about to turn around again when he heard some commotion coming from a crowd in front of a grocery store.

Zoro pushed his way through the crowd right before a young girl was pushed onto the ground a little blood trickled from her mouth. She scrabbled to her feet about to run when a police cop grabbed her from behind. "Let me go." She said harshly as she started to kick and bite. No matter how much she flailed the cop wouldn't let go.

"I finally got you didn't I." He laughed. "This is your last time stealing."

"Wait." Zoro called out without even knowing. All eyes fell on his as the girl stopped moving along with the cop.

"Why?" The cop asked.

"Yea why?" The girl asked not totally forgetting what just happened. Zoro search for a reason in his head.

"Well if you have no reason I was just about to arrest this girl."

"Wait you can't."

"Why can't I?" The cop blurted out obviously annoyed.

"Ummmm…..she my sister…ya my sister, I been wondering what she was doing all the time when she was gone." He said trying his hardest to hide the lie.

"Ea..." She looked at him. "Ooo ya brother I've been wondering were you've been too." She ripped her arm out of the cops grasp. "Did you get lost again?" Zoro's eye twitched slightly, he couldn't tell if she was lying or telling the truth. She glared at him when he wouldn't answer. She motioned her head to the cop giving him the cue to say something.

"No, I just was ummmm….looking for….that doesn't matter sis come on." He grabbed her arm and started dragging her out of the crowd. "Sorry for the trouble he called over his shoulder and continued on.

**Well there you go chapter 2 I don't think it was as good as the first but it's ok.**

**Please review.**


	3. Jessie the Entertainer

Zoro drags the girl into an alley about a block or two away. "What the hell were you trying to pull?" He asked rather angry.

"Nothing." She answered back innocently. He shook his head.

"Never mind. What's your name?"

"Jessica." He made a slight face. "What you don't like my name?"

"Not really."

"Fine call me Jessie." She felt a slight twinge at the name but ignored it.

"Ok Jessie. "Where is your family?" He asked.

"Don't have one." She answered bluntly.

"Ok….Where do you live?" He asked again a little annoyed by her short simple answers. There was something wrong about this girl.

She looked around and shrugged. Now he knew something was wrong for sure

"Maybe this'll help. Where do you sleep?" He asked trying to be as clear as possible. She looked around and thought for a bit.

"Guess I'll just sleep here tonight." She replied pointing at the ground underneath her, obviously unfazed by the questions. At this point Zoro was totally confused. He had no clue who this girl was; maybe he should have let her go to prison, I mean it has to be better then sleeping in the streets. He shook his head.

"What did you even steal?"

"Bread." She answered bluntly as she took a loaf of bread out of her coat. She opened her mouth wide and was about to take a bite, but Zoro smacked it out of her hands and onto the ground.

"You're telling me you almost got arrested for stealing bread!!?" He yelled.

"What do you want me to do? Steal a lobster and cook it on my imaginary stove?" She asked her hands moving to look like she was cooking, a vein popped out of Zoro's head. "Oh and by the way you just ruined my meal for the day." She finished, putting her hands on her hips.

"Nani!!?" This girl was really starting to piss him off but he somewhat felt bad for her. She wore old tattered up clothes. Dark green sweatpants with one side rolled up to her knee. She had a ripped up purple tub top that reached just below the breast line. Not to mention the old worn out coat, it was green and had holes all over and letters torn off as it hung off her shoulders loosely. She also wore a green cap that covered most of her head and dirty sneakers. He looked away from the girl. She had dirt caked on her face and clothes along with dry blood. She reeked, then he notice something that looked like her shirt tied around her leg. "What's that for?" He asked raising a brow.

"Oh this?" She pointed down at it. "Well, instead of stealing bandages I used my shirt to cover wounds. Can you imagine this shirt used to go down to my knees?" She laughed but he didn't find it to funny.

"Why do you have your other leg covered?" He gestured to her leg that was covered by the pant leg.

"Oh well…..it's infected, so I cover it up, I couldn't look at it anymore."

"Let me see it." He said and he motioned for her to sit. She did as he said and sat on a trashcan. He pulled up her pant leg and gagged at the sight. Her leg was green and purple around an open sore. Junk was oozing out of it and dried on her leg. "Holy shit. I'm no doctor, but I can tell that's not good." She laughed slightly at the funny faces he made kicking her leg to loosen it from his grip.

"I've had worse, but they never lasted this long." She pulled her pant leg down to cover it again.

"You know that isn't going to help at all. It's really bad and the dirt on your clothes is probably making it worse." He said as he helped her off the trash can. "How about you stay the night with us, and our doctor can look at your leg."

"Where do you live?"

"We are pirates we travel place to place but I'm sure our caption wouldn't mind if you stayed with us till we leave." He smiled slightly to reassure her.

"No."

"No what? You don't want to come to the ship? It has to be better then on the street."

"It is and that's exactly why I won't come." She stated, her voice worried him in a way, it had no emotion.

"That makes no sense. Don't you want to have a nice place to sleep?"

"Yes, yes I do."

"Then why don't you come?" He yelled. He had it with this girl she made no sense and was so difficult. Just like a woman. He thought.

"Because when you leave I will be forced back onto the street. Why would you give someone such pleasure only to take it away? If I go and live on your ship for a bit when you leave I will long for it most likely, causing even more problems. It's like if you never had pizza you would never long for it but once you have a taste of it you want it all the time. It'll just make my life worse then it already is." She answered without even taking a breath of air in the middle. He shook his head trying to comprehend everything she just said. He finally understood, and it made him feel worse. But there was one way he could make her get on the ship.

"What skills do you have?"

"What?" She asked completely confused where that came from.

"What are you good at?"

"I know what skill means idiot." She yelled. "I just don't know why you're asking me that."

"Just tell me. Can you play music, cook, or clean?"

"I can sing a little and do magic tricks." She smiled slightly.

"Well I guess that can pass as an entertainer for Luffy." He mumbled under his breath. "How about fighting? Are you any good?"

"I fight with a sword." At this Zoro smiled.

"Well we have something in common. What style do you fight? I fight three-sword style." He smirked.

"I fight one-sword style but I bet I can kick your butt anyways." She teased him. He just laughed as she pouted.

"Dream on I'm going to be the worlds greatest swordsmen I don't think someone like you can beat me. You don't even look like you can hold a sword." He laughed even louder as she started to feel small, a little pout on her face. "But it'll do. Do you want to join the crew? Then you won't have to leave."

"Ya right like I would get a place next to 'the worlds greatest swordsman.'" She said teasing him.

"Trust me; our captain isn't one to judge."

"Fine if you can get me a spot I guess I'll go. I've got nothing to loose." She replied with a slight shrug.

"Ok stay here got it." She nodded. "Your not going to run away are you?" She just glared at him telling him to get going. With that he turned around a started running to the ship after she told him where the docks were.

Later on the ship the sun had set and everyone was back but Zoro. "Where is that moron?" Nami asked to no one in particular. She just growled in frustration and went into the kitchen to get something to eat. Luffy sat on deck for he was kicked out of the kitchen for breaking some of Sanji's best dishes and spilling coffee on Nami, by accident of course. He sighed and watched the town looking for Zoro. His eyes widened as he saw a green patch of hair coming out of the city to the boat.

"Oi, Zoro, where have you been?" Luffy yelled over to him. Zoro came to the side of the ship as Luffy dropped the latter down and Zoro climbed up.

"Luffy I got a question." He said trying to catch his breath. Luffy titled his head. "You want an entertainer I found in town?" He smiled slightly.

"An entertainer, really?" His eyes sparkled.

"But she cant play music just sing and do 'magic tricks.'" Zoro said quickly so he knew what he was in for. Luffy always wanted a musician but that she was not.

"Eh." He turned to face Zoro, a little disappointed look on his face. "Is she good at magic?" He asked a little excitement growing in his voice. Then it hit Zoro, he never actually seen her do a magic trick.

"Ok Luffy I don't know if she's good or not but she's a street rat." Zoro said getting desperate. He didn't even know why he was helping her, but something just told him to.

"You mean you found me a rat that does magic!" He yelled in excitement as his eyes sparkled. "So cooooool!" He started laughing.

"No Luffy, it means she lives on the streets. No family, or home, she mostly lives off of things she steals."

Luffy looked at him and lowered his hands as his hat shadowed his eyes. He looked like he was deep in thought then lifted his head with a smile. "Sure why not." Zoro released his breath that he didn't know he was holding.

"Thanks." He yelled over his shoulder as he jumped off the ship.

"Where are you going?" Luffy shouted after him.

"To go get her." He shouted back and disappeared into the town.

"Luffy." A sweet voice called from behind him.

"Nah?" He turned around to come face to face with a young orange hair woman. "Oh hi Nami." She smiled slightly and held out a plate of food.

"Don't worry about the shirt it was old anyways. I was just a mistake, so I snuck some food out when Sanji wasn't looking. Luffy stared down at the food for a moment before his face lit up.

"Aigato Nami." He smiled and took the food.

**A little LuNa at the end sorry the last two chapters didn't have much LuNa but future chapters will.**

**Please review.**


	4. Waffles

Zoro ran into town with a small smile on his face. "Ok hopefully she stayed like I asked." He said to himself as he turned into an alley. He didn't see her. "Wrong alley I guess." He mumbled to himself till something caught his eye. The bread she had earlier was on the ground. "Dammit she ran away. I told her to stay. Where the hell did she go?" He yelled.

"What are you yelling about?" Jessie asked as she entered into the alley chewing on a new loaf of bread.

"Oh so you actually listen unlike most…" He turned to her gawking at the bread. "What the hell?" He yelled yet again knocking the bread out of her hand.

"Thanks you ruined my second chance at a meal today." She looked at him actually pissed.

"I save you from being arrested last time and you just go back and do it again."

"So, I was hungry, I haven't had any thing to eat in 3 days." She replied as she removed her cap. "Damn this thing is itchy." She said to herself as she scratch the place were the cap line was. Her hair was dark blond or it looked that way this all the dirt and dried blood. It was tangled and was all the way down to her butt, looking as if it hadn't been cut nor brushed in ages.

"Please put the cap back on. You'll get food on the ship. Don't worry if you shower and do something with your hair you'll get a lot from the ero-cook." He said. She rolled her hair back up into the cap. It looked sloppy with a few loose strands hanging out. "Come on." He said as he turned the wrong direction.

"If you live on a ship wouldn't it be at the harbor, not the middle of town?" She asked confused by his actions. He straightened up and turned around. He made sure not to look up so she couldn't see his small blush. She turned on her heel and follow him with a little skip in her step.

"How old are you anyways?" Zoro asked trying to forget the embarrassment he felt before.

"16." She replied singing it. He looked at her quite surprised, usually you don't find too many street rats her age. He looked away as the boat appeared in the distance.

"There it is." He said, a proud smirk on his face as Sunny's head appeared over the horizon.

"So pretty." She giggled and started running.

"Hey wait up." He yelled as he started to chase her. "How can you even run with your leg like that?"

"I just ignore it." She laughed, she was used to pain so it didn't bother her much. He shook his head. This woman is really confusing he thought. He finally caught up to her and wrapped his arms around her. It was the only way to get her to stop.

"Quiet we don't want to disturb anyone. Only the captain knows you're coming." He whispered releasing her from his grip. She turned to face him with a pout pulling at her face. She just saw a cool ship and wanted to explore it but she couldn't. She wasn't too pleased with that. He just chuckled and walked to the latter, which Luffy forgot to pull up. "You go first." He gestured to the latter. He didn't trust her ability to climb it with her leg that badly infected so he wanted to be under her so if she fell he could help. She looked at him. "No I'm not trying to do that." He said as she raised an eyebrow but went first anyway. Zoro started to climb up right after her.

Once on the ship Zoro looked around as Jessie walked over to the kitchen door. "Don't go in there." Zoro whispered. She lowered her hand in defeat. Zoro continued to look. "She needs to shower but it won't do much good if she just puts the same dirty clothes on" he thought to himself, then he say just who he wanted. He motioned for Jessie to go on the other side so they didn't see her. She did as told with a small groan and mumble. He turned back to Nami and smiled when she saw Luffy sitting next to her. He walked up behind her and Luffy. "Hey Nami." She turned around startled and blushing. Luffy looked up with a blank expression.

"What do you want Zoro?" She asked harshly. She finally got some alone time with the captain after the whole money affair.

"I need something." He said knowing he'll regret it.

"Depends on how much you want to pay." She replied with a small smirk.

"Fine whatever. I need the smallest outfit you got." He said knowing she was way smaller from the lack of food. Nami just looked at him puzzled. "And a scissors." He said as he turned away. He felt weird asking for such things.

"Ok…hold on." She replied and went to her room only to come back out with an outfit that didn't fit her anymore and some scissors. "There! Now do you mind leaving us be?" She said shoving the stuff in his face.

"Thanks" he replied and headed to where Jessie was peeking around the corner.

"The boy with the straw hat is kinda cute." She said as he returned.

"I don't need to hear that. That's Monkey D. Luffy he's our captain."

"Well the captains are the best looking usually." She said. For some reason he didn't like that. He thought he looked better then Luffy, but he just shook it off and shoved the clothes at Jessie.

"There you go. Go get cleaned up." She looked at him and down at the clothes. "Oh ya. Come on." He said walking to the bathroom as she followed. He opened the door exposing a huge bathhouse. "Here's the bath room." He said as he went to the tub and turned on the hot water. He let it run for a bit and then plugged the drain letting it fill. "There you go." He said stopping the water. "You're on you own now." He said and she nodded. With that he left.

She removed her clothes and the cloth covering her wounds and walked over to the tub. She stepped in and cringed at the pain that shock there her body. She ignored it again and lowered herself into the tub letting out a soft moan at the feeling of the hot water. She grabbed some nice smelling soap from the side of the tub and started to clean off. She went back to the last time she had a nice bath. It must have been when she just turned 5. She smiled lightly till something else came into her mind. She shook her head and thought about Zoro. "Why did he care so much. No one else has given a damn about me, maybe the police." She giggled half-heartedly. "But that's a different story." She thought as she lowered more into the steaming water as it covers her head.

By the end of her bath the water was filthy. There was a thick layer of dirt floating on top. So she got out realizing it probably wasn't helping to stay in the dirt infested water. She turned on the shower and rinsed all the dirt off herself. She came out and wrapped a towel around herself.

Zoro was sitting in the crow's nest becoming worried. "She has been in there for awhile now." He said to himself as he saw the sun start to peek over the horizon. Sanji came out of the boys' dorm and walked to the kitchen but stopped at the bathroom door when he heard running water. Zoro paused as his heart started to race. "Oh shit." He said to himself as he started to climb down.

"Nami-swan is that you?" Sanji cooed through the door. Jessie paused and stared at the door.

"That doesn't sound like Zoro." She thought to herself. He knocked again. "Yes." She said.

Sanji paused for a second. That didn't sound like his Nami-san or even Robin-chan. "Maybe she has a cold." He thought for a second. "What would you like for breakfast?" He asked sweetly.

Her face lit up instantly. "Waffles!" She said excited.

"Hai." Sanji replied happy at her excitement. He turned to go to the kitchen and ran right into Zoro. He fell back and rubbed his head. "Oi, marimo watch it." He said and got up.

"What were you doing there?" Zoro asked as his eyes darkened in a deadly glare. Jessie pressed her ear to the door to hear what they were saying, but only got a few mumbles. She pulled away and pouted but went to the mirror picking up the scissors. She started clipping her hair. Small strands falling to the ground with each snip.

"Just asked Nami what she wanted for breakfast." He replied matching his glare. Zoro face lightened when he heard that Sanji thought it was Nami. "Now if you don't mind I have to go make some waffles for my dear Nami-swan." He said as his visible eye turned into a heart then he pushed his way passed Zoro. Zoro just shrugged it off and went to the door.

Jessie now had her hair just the way she liked it. It was short in the back and long in the front, the bright blond now showing after she got rid of all the muck. She smiled then turned to the door when she heard a knock.

"Jessie are you ok in there?" Zoro asked softly.

"Ya just finished fixing my hair. I'll let you in, just let me finish getting dressed." She replied and smiled. She like the clothes. She slipped on the clothes and opened the door. "I think I need smaller clothes."

He looked at her and frowned. She was way to skinny. Her ribs stuck out far and Nami's smallest outfit didn't even fit her. She was holding the dark jeans up with her hands even with the belt. The top didn't fit as good either. She wasn't as full in the chest area like Nami and the shirt hung down when it was suppose to fit tighter. The pink under shirt fit fine sense it was stretchy and super small at first but the dark jean vest was hanging a bit. Her stomach was showing, where he saw a diamond bellybutton piercing and a crystal heart around her neck.

"Why didn't you just sell your necklace and piercing for money?" He asked.

"The piercing was my mom's and I found the necklace. Every time I were it I have good luck." She said with a smile. He shook his head and smiled slightly leaning against the frame.

"Smells like breakfast is ready. You got what you wanted, waffles." She laughed and walked out holding the pants up as she went. He moved away from the wall and walked in front of her holding her out of the kitchen. "Hold on, I'll be right back." He said and walked in. "Is the food done Sanji?" He asked.

"My Nami-san gets to eat first you know the rules and she was the one that wanted them." Sanji replied pissed that he would even think of eating before the ladies did.

"Hate to break it to you but 'your' Nami-san is still asleep." Sanji paused for a second.

"No she isn't she was in the bathroom, she told me that she wanted waffles."

"That wasn't Nami."

"Well then Rob…." Sanji started but was interrupted by Zoro.

"It wasn't Robin." He said. At this Sanji rolled his eyes and turned to look at Zoro, raising a brow daring him to tell him. Zoro smirked and went to the door and told Jessie to come in. Jessie smiled and entered. Sanji dropped his cig on the ground as a gaped at this girl. She wasn't as pretty as Nami or Robin but she was kinda cute. But what totally surprised him was how small she was. Her ribs showing, looking like she hasn't ate in ages. She smiled at him and he couldn't help but smile. Just like Luffy her smile brightened the room, even if it wasn't as big as Luffy's.

"Um I'm sorry. What's your name?" Sanji asked trying to be a gentleman. She opened her mouth to say something but Zoro put his arm out.

"Her name is Jessie." He answered for her. Sanji frowned but smiled at the girl as she looked up confused to why Zoro answered.

"You do know he was talking to me right?" She said quietly. He blushed slightly. He thought he probably looked cool and tough doing that, but she just ruined it. Sanji laughed slightly.

"Alright waffles coming right up." Sanji said with a cheesy smile. She smiled back and sat down. Zoro sitting next to her.

* * *

**This one was longer and I liked it. Now you found out more things about Jessie. Who character will be released as it goes.**

**Please Review.**


	5. Greetings

"These are really good!" Jessie some how got out with a mouth full of waffles. Sanji smiled and chuckled. He started counting silently to himself as Jessie and Zoro finished there breakfast. Once he reach zero there was a loud yell that filled the ship.

"FOOOOOD!!!" Luffy yelled as he ran up the stairs, bursting through the kitchen door. "Nah?" He stopped and stared at Jessie. "Who is she and why is she eating my breakfast?" He asked pointing an accusing finger at Jessie. Everyone looked at Jessie for about a minute. Luffy blinked and scratched his head confused.

Jessie finally realized that everyone was staring at her. "Oh you're not going to introduce me again?" She asked Zoro innocently. He hung his head hiding a huge blush. She swallowed the food that was in her mouth and turned to Luffy. "Hi I'm Jessica, but you can call me Jessie." She said with a sweet smile.

"Hello Jessie. What are you doing here?" Luffy asked not even paying attention. She pouted.

"Luffy this is your entertainer." Zoro said calmly trying to make it as clear as possible.

"So you're the rat the can do magic." He squealed as his eyes sparkled. She blinked and turned to Zoro for help. He just shook his head and smiled at her.

"I'm not a rat." She said calmly. Luffy stopped and stared at her.

"But Zoro said you were a street rat." Jessie turned and glared at Zoro. He kept his eyes on his plate trying to avoid it, but he could feel it burning holes in his head. She looked to Luffy and smiled. "Can I see a trick?" He asked as the excitement built in his voice.

"Sure get me some cards." She said. He ran out of the room only to come back a moment later with a deck of cards. "Ok pick a card." She said spreading them out. Zoro turned to her and chuckled.

"That's the oldest trick in the book." He thought to himself. Luffy was a bit disappointed; he's seen this trick done many times. He grabbed a card and Jessie pushed the cards back into a nice neat pile cutting it in half. Luffy looked at his card. "Seven of diamonds." He thought then put it in the space Jessie made between the two stacks.

"Ok watch carefully." She smirked, Zoro doing the same. She throws the cards at the window. All fell but one. The ace of spades stayed on the window.

"That's not my card." Luffy pouted. Zoro sighed to himself. "I knew I should have seen her do it first." He thought. Jessie just smiled as Luffy walked over slowly and pulled the card off the window only to see the seven of diamonds. "That's my card." He yelled excitedly. He tried to grab it but there was just glass. He ran out the door to the other side and peeled it off the window. "So coooool!!" He yelled waking everyone else up. He ran back in and showed her the card. "How did you do that?" He asked expecting to get the answer. Now Zoro was staring, he's never seen that before.

"Oh my dear captain. You shall never know." She winked and grabbed the card from his hand. "Mind getting the others?" She asked calmly. He ran over to the rest on the floor hoping that it was another magic trick but was disappointed to see a messy pile of regular cards on the floor. He picked them up and settled them into a neat stack. "Thank you." She grabbed them from him placing the last card in the pile and closed her hand around them. "I'll keep these for later." She smiled and opened her hand showing that the cards vanished. Luffy's eyes light up again and asked for another trick.

Nami walked in and blinked at Luffy. She looked between Luffy and the girl sitting at the table in the clothes she gave Zoro. "Umm hello." She said softly. She didn't know this girl, but her having Luffy look at her that way made Nami angry. Jessie looked up and smiled. "What's going on?"

"Oi Nami, this is Jessie. She so cool she can do magic." Luffy yelled.

"Hi." Jessie smiled and Nami looked at her kinda confused but relived.

"Magic?" She asked as if she never heard the word before.

"Nami don't you know what magic is." Luffy questioned her.

"Yes Luffy I know what magic is." She replied as a vein popped out of her raised fist. "But why do we have a magician on the ship?"

"She is Luffy's entertainer." Zoro replied.

"Again you answer for me." Jessie blurts out.

"It wasn't even directed at your." Zoro says back, a little anger in his voice. She just huffed and turned back to Nami and Luffy with a smile.

"These clothes are yours, am I right?"

"Yes, I gave them to Zoro last night."

"I have to see all your clothes, this outfit is so cute." Jessie squealed in excitement. Nami's eyes lit up.

"I love your hair. Did you do it yourself?"

"Ya I did." The guys turned away as the girls chatted about girl things.

"So Luffy what do you think of Jessie?" Zoro asked.

"She different but I like her." Luffy replied with his trade mark grin.

"Well it looks like Nami likes her. Let's just see how everyone else reacts." Sanji said as he turned around to finish setting the table. The second food was placed in front of Luffy he ignored everything else and started to stuff his face.

"Oi Sanji food, food." Usopp called as he entered the room. He walked past Jessie not even noticing till he sat down. He took a bite and looked up. "Awk." He yelled as he fell off his seat. He peeked over the top of the table so only his eyes were showing. Everyone looking at him except Luffy who was to busy eating. "Who are you?" He asked trying to sound intimidating but it came out soft and frightened.

"Ello. I'm Jessie." She replied and waved.

"What are you doing here?" Usopp asked as his voice cracked and sounded kinda husky.

"I'm new to the crew. I'm Luffy's entertainer."

"Entertainer?" Usopp asked as he stood all the way up to look at her fully. She held back a laugh. "What's so funny?"

"You got a big nose." She replied through snickers.

"So what. This big nose has been through many of battles. Like the one time I face 10 giants from Ebony. I was surrounded, the smallest giant in front of me and the bigger ones surrounding me. I jump and started to attack when…" Jessie sat quiet listening till something touched her arm.

"There not true he likes to make up stories." Zoro smiled at her. She looked up at him then smiled as Usopp continued his story.

"Hey are you even listening!!?" He yelled. Jessie turned to him and smiled. Just then Chopper walked in.

"Awe so cute." Jessie squealed as Chopper tried to run away but Jessie caught him and he was now being squeezed to death.

"Let go." Chopper managed to get out as Jessie loosened her grip and looked down at him confused.

"It talked." She said quietly, her voice showed no emotion as she stared blankly at the small reindeer in her arms.

"That's Chopper. He's our doctor." Luffy said as he finished his meal. The pot on the stove started to steam as Sanji got up and made some coffee for Robin and Nami.

"That's odd."

"He ate a devil fruit called the human-human fruit. He's now half reindeer and half human." Usopp replied as Zoro softly smiled at Jessie and Chopper. "She doesn't seem capable of beating me." Zoro thought as he laughed to himself.

"I've heard of devil fruits but never actually seen one." She said.

"We have three devil fruit users on this ship." Nami replied. "First is Luffy. He ate the Guma-Guma fruit. He now is stretchy." Jessie thought about it for a moment before her mind started wandering into things it probably shouldn't. Zoro chuckled he can tell what that look meant; most people got it when they first hear that everything stretches. "Second we have Chopper which you already know. Last we have Robin. She has the Hana-Hana fruit. She can make any part of her body appear on any surface. She mostly used her hands."

"That's quite handy." Jessie replied as Nami and Luffy laughed. Sanji smiled.

"I guess you can say that." He said. Just then Franky walked in. Most people would probably notice the speedo or funny shape of his body, but Jessie was no normal person.

"Oooo." She ran up to him and looked at the stars on his arm. "Awesome tattoos." She giggled. He smiled down at her.

"Hello what's your name?" Franky asked.

"Jessie, how about you?" She looked up at him. He smiled at finally having a chance to try out some new dance moves. He ran outside and Jessie looked to see where he went. He tried his new moves and went into his star position at the end.

"Supa….Frrrranky!!!" He yelled.

"That was interesting." She said bluntly. He lowered his head in shame. "I like it." She laughed and he got up to do his manly pose.

"Oh hello there." Jessie turned to come face to face with a raven haired woman.

"Hello."

"You must be Jessie." She said with a small smile. Jessie nodded her head slowly not sure what to think. "I'm Robin, Nico Robin." She said again.

"Hello." Jessie replied a little scared. Robin just chuckled.

"Robin-chwan." Sanji cooed as Robin walked past Jessie and into the kitchen.

"That was freaky." Jessie thought then turned back to the kitchen. Zoro smiled slightly as she entered.

"What do you think of your new nakama?" He asked.

"They're interesting. I like them." She smiled and sat down between Luffy and Zoro.

* * *

**I didn't like this one as much but if you think I need to improve it please tell me so I'm not making a fool of myself.**

**Please Review**


	6. Captain's Corters

Everyone finished there dinner and headed off to their special spots after greeting Jessie. Jessie also walked out onto deck after Luffy and Chopper as Zoro and Sanji did dishes. The two listened to Luffy, Ussopp, and Chopper's giggles as they played tag in the grass on deck. After done Sanji went to serve Nami something to drink while she was working on her maps and Zoro walked out to find a nice nap spot. He came out and looked down to see Jessie sitting on the grass quietly watching the three goofs run around. Her lower back was exposed, because of the pants sliding down on her; she had a huge decorative cross tattooed to her lower back.

"I've never seen that before." Zoro said as he lowered down the stairs motioning to her back.

"Didn't know you were looking." She said bluntly as Zoro chuckled. He kind of liked her sense of humor and style when it comes to comebacks, not like the baka cook.

"Do you have a comeback for everything?"

"Ya pretty much." She said as he smiled some. "What is up with those three, do they ever sit still."

"Not really." He says with a slight tinge of annoyance rising in his voice. He walked over and stood next to her. "They always seem to be on the go." He said smiling at his captain who was running around like an idiot.

"Why don't you join them?"

"I just don't like it; I'm not enough of an idiot to find it fun."

"Yes you are." Jessie replied as she pursed her lips. Zoro twitched.

"Nani?" He asked in a deep and dark tone.

"You heard me, you're an idiot."

"You do know what I can do to you right." He said placing his right hand on the hilt of his sword.

"Ya but you wouldn't." Jessie said in a knowing voice. Shadows covered his eyes. He knows he wouldn't do it, he was just hoping she didn't. "What's wrong with you?"

"What the hell do you think?"

"Calm down, calm down." She said fanning the air next to him. "I was just kidding." 'She's just playing with me.' Zoro thought angrily. 'I'm already starting to get annoyed by her, perfect just what I need, another annoyance.'

"Oi, Zoro, you want to play tag." Luffy called waving his hands in the air. Just then Ussopp ran up and tagged Luffy causing him to forget about Zoro, luckily, and chase after Chopper.

"Look they want you to play." She said pointing at them.

"Doesn't mean I will." He replied as Jessie pouted. "If you want to you can join them."

"I don't know it seems weird compared to the games I used to play."

"Well asked them how to play."

"But then they will take advantage of me not knowing and I will be picked on." She pouted. Zoro laughed.

"They're not going to pick on you. All you have to do is touch someone to tag them and say, you're it." Zoro chuckled a little. Jessie looked up at him and poked his leg.

"You're it." She said quietly. He just sweat dropped.

"No you have to be 'it' first."

"So when I'm 'it' I tag someone and then they're 'it' with me?"

"No when you tag them they are 'it' and you are not. Then you run away so you don't get tagged again, you don't want to be 'it'." He said. She just blinked.

"Sounds weird." She said as she pouted bringing her knees to her chest. Zoro laughed again.

"That's why I don't play it." He said as he started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" She asked confused.

"Up to the crows nest to train." He yelled over his shoulder. Jessie got up and followed him. He reached the ladder without noticing her and started to climb up as Jessie got there. She watched him climb and did the same. He got up and opened the door pulling himself in and shutting it behind him. She looked at the door for a while then opened it crawling in. Zoro heard the door slam shut and turned around. "What the heck are you doing up here?" He yelled surprised.

"I don't know what to do." She said quietly.

"Well your not suppose to be in here this is my training room." He said trying not to raise his voice.

"Well then where's my room?" She asked as Zoro paused.

"Ummm…" He turned around and started to climb back down the ladder. She watched him disappear. "Are you coming?" He yelled up the ladder as she jumped. She nodded her head and quickly started to climb down. "Franky where are you?" Zoro yelled when he reached the deck. Everyone looked at him. "Oi, where's Franky?" Everyone pointed to Franky's room right as Jessie came up and stood behind Zoro. He grabbed her arm and started to pull her towards Franky's room.

"What do you want?" Franky called.

"Do we have any rooms left?"

"Well no. But there is the Captain's corters, and since Luffy sleeps with us it should be available."

"We have a Captain's corters?" Zoro asked confused. "Never mind. Where is it?"

"By the Women's corters."

"Thanks." Zoro called turning around dragging Jessie to the room. Zoro opened the door and shoved Jessie in closing the door behind her. "Have fun." He called as he went back to the crows nest to train. She just stared at the door for a few moments before turning around.

"So biiiigg!!" She smiled as her eyes lit up. The room didn't have much in it. It had a huge round bed that took up half the room, and a small end table. She squealed and jumped onto the bed absorbing its comfort. "I love this place." She giggled and got up. "Maybe I should go get some more stuff. Ooo the Hunders just left and aren't coming back, not to mention they left all there awesome stuff." She said to herself as a sly grin weaved its way onto her face.

Zoro looked out the window just in time to see Jessie come out of her room. He set his weights down and rested his head on his palm watching her closely. "What is she doing?" He thought to himself as he took a drink and saw her peak around the corner. No one was on deck except her. She looked a little more then took off running. Zoro nearly choked and ran to the hatch and started to climb down. "Hey wait!" He called as he continued. Jessie tripped but got up quickly straightening out her clothes. "Where do you think you're going?" Zoro asked harshly as he approached her.

"No where." She replied innocently.

"You're not planning on running away, are you?" He asked, he didn't care but Luffy was already obsessed with her tricks that if he knew he let her leave without doing anything, he would be in trouble. She just brought her finger to her chin as she batted her eyelashes with a who-me look. Zoro just glared at her in return. She removed her finger and flashed a big grin before taking off. She hopped over the side of the boat and ran into town while Zoro sat there dumbfounded. "Wait!" He called as he duplicated her actions. "Where the hell do you think you're going?" He yelled as he caught up. He was now running about a foot away from her. He reached out his hands to grab her but she turned to the right quickly making Zoro run into the wall ahead. He pried himself off and kept going. He saw her run into a building and followed her. He walked in his face showing deep anger. He heard something to his right, scowled and started walking to the noise. "You bitch what are you trying to pu..!!?" Before he finished his sentence he was tripped, falling face first into the carpet. Jessie came out from behind the corner and bent down to get level with him. "What the hell?" He yelled into her face. She closed her eyes as some spit came out with the words.

"Ewe say don't spray it." She said as she wiped her face.

"Why the hell did you run?"

"Well if I didn't run you wouldn't be here?" She said calmly as he gave her a confused expression. "I need help carrying things back to the ship, and you're strong. I was going to try on my own but you just kind of showed up." She said smiling.

"Wait is this your house? You told me you lived on the streets." He yelled.

"I do. This house belonged to a family that left the island about 2 days ago. They left all there stuff here saying they didn't want it, that their new house was already furnished. So I thought why not come and take some of it for my room."

"How do you know they don't want it?" He asked raising a brow.

"Overheard it when I was easdropping in the town hall." She said shrugging her shoulders. She smiled at his confused face and stood up. "You going to help me or not?" She asked. He glared at her. "Fine I'll take that as a 'no.' She said walking over him making sure to step on his lower back hard.

"Ow." He hissed through his teeth. He let out a sigh and got up. "Fine I'll help, but make it quick." She turned to him a smiled.

"Good follow me." She said and started to walk up the stairs as he trudged along annoyed.

Many hours later after choosing and unchoosing they left the house. Zoro carried some small tables and chairs on his back with a big bag filled with random things in his hand. "O you're only taking this much?" He asked sarcastically. She just smiled. "O and it didn't take to long either." He yelled with deep sarcasm.

"Hey you just said be quick. I never said I was going to be." She replied carrying two smaller bags in each hand. They glared at each other till the silhouette of the ship came into view. Jessie just huffed and heaved the bags onto her shoulders and kept going.

"You know you shouldn't be so rude. I could just drop this stuff right here." He threatened with a scowl.

"Yes, but what would the cook and captain think about that." He just glared at her even more knowing he was beaten. "Also. Please don't." She pouted. "I'll be your best friend."

"I don't need a best friend."

"I think you do. Maybe then you wouldn't be such a grouch." She pursed her lips then laughed at the face he made.

They made onto the boat, out on deck Luffy was sleeping on the grass while Nami was sleeping on a lounging chair. "Wow we are late." Jessie said shocked as Zoro gave her the no-dah look. They went to the captains corters and opened the door. Zoro gaped then pouted slightly. "Why can't I have a room like this?" He thought to himself as he looked around. He dropped everything on the spot and turned around.

"Night." He called as he walked out closing the door behind him. Jessie just gaped at the door.

"He didn't even help me arrange it." She pouted to herself. She looked at the stuff and let out a sigh. "Whatever."

* * *

**Sorry it took so long. The next chapter is going to be a Christmas special.**

**Please review.**


	7. Christmas Special

"Merry Christmas!" Jessie yelled as she entered the dining area. Everyone jumped and turned to her with equally confused looks.

"What's Christmas?" Luffy asked.

"You don't know what Christmas is!!? It's a very important time for me and was a family tradition till well ya." Jessie stated as everyone continued to give her confused looks. She let out a sigh. "It's a holiday where we celebrate family and the Lord. There is a man named good ol' Saint Nick or Santa." She said with excitement. "Santa is a big old fat man that travels around the world in a sleigh pulled by reindeer on Christmas Eve, which is tonight, giving gifts to all the good kids." She said as she waddled around with her arms out showing his big size. "If you are bad he'll put a lump of coal in your stocking."

"So cool!" Luffy exclaimed as his face lit up.

"What do you mean by 'Lord'?" Nami asked slightly confused thinking of why they would celebrate someone as bad as Enel.

"I myself am very big on Christianity. It is the savior who was born to save us. He was born from a virgin that was born with no sin." Jessie stated with a huge grin happy to pass on her religion.

"I don't believe in God." Zoro scoffed. Jessie turned to him annoyed. "What it's not like all that stuff is true."

"It is they have a book recording his life." She stated with a sly smirk. "He died to save your ass so appreciate him."

"What's a virgin?" Luffy asked.

"He did many miracles too, like making the blind see and turning water into wine." Jessie continued completely ignoring Luffy's question. Zoro chuckled and gave her an evil smirk.

"What's a virgin?" Luffy asked louder.

"It's all made up to me." He replied. Jessie rolled her eyes with a soft 'what-ever.'

"WHAT'S A VIRGIN!!?" Luffy yelled.

"I'm a virgin." She yelled at him to get him to shut up. Everyone just looked at her surprised she would blurt it out like that. Zoro chuckled and Sanji grinned as Luffy still gave her a confused look. Luffy lowered his head and pouted knowing that was the only answer he was going to get.

"Well, why don't we celebrate? If it'll make Jessie-san happy I say why not." Sanji replied as he smiled at Jessie. Her face lit up with a huge grin.

"Sure sounds like fun." Luffy stated.

"Cool, do you think Santa would let me help him?" Chopper asked excited.

"I think it would be interesting to perform in this island's traditions." Robin said.

"Sure." Ussopp didn't know what to think. It sounded cool but the idea of some big weird guy sneaking on the ship scared him slightly.

"Whatever." Zoro huffed.

"Sounds Supa. Oaww I already got some ideas for presents." Franky shouted.

"It sounds like a waste of money." Nami stated. Everyone turned to her in surprise. She looked through the sad faces of her crew and sighed. "But we can celebrate. I guess." She said under her breath as all the goofs of the ship cheered. Robin smiled and turned to Zoro who just stood there scowling.

"Don't worry swordsman-san it should be fun." Robin said sweetly as Zoro released a long aggravated breath and smiled some at her.

"Ok first we have to decorate the ship. We need a tree, garland, wreaths, ribbons, candy canes, ornaments, hooks, mistletoe, and….."

"Ok we get it." All the crew yelled at her. She looked up from counting her fingers and smiled.

"So first where do we get a tree and what kind?" Nami asked.

"O we need a needle leaf tree. Some people buy fake ones but it is more fun to go cut your own down, but you have to plant one in its place."

"Where do we find the trees we need?"

"On the island. This island you see isn't just a futuristic island it is also one that has all four seasons at once. Different parts of the island. We are on the spring sided to the North of us is the fall said, to the east is the summer, and to the west is the winter." Jessie stated.

"So, where do we find the tree?" Nami asked getting annoyed.

"OOO ya you can find the tree in the winter part."

"Ok so east is summer, and west is winter."

"No east is winter, west is summer."

"Wait hold on." Nami stopped getting confused. "So east is winter, and west is summer."

"Ya...wait…no…east is fall and west is summer….no maybe north is summer and east is winter, no that's not right...maybe….summer….blue…"

"Ok enough." Nami yelled as Jessie looked up startled, her hand twisting pointed in different directions. "Where is winter?" Nami asked trying to be as clear as possible, her temper steadily rising. Jessie just stared at her for a few moments before her face gave an awed expression.

"It's the west."

"Are you sure?" Nami asked as her temper lowered slightly. She hated yelling at the other girls of the ship even though she didn't do it often.

"Yep."

"Ok you and Zoro go get a tree. Luffy and I will go look for 'ornaments'." Nami said.

"Why do I have to go and get the tree?" Zoro pouted slightly.

"Because you can cut it down, and I'm not sending you alone cause you'll get lost." A vein popped out of Zoro's head at the last part but he sighed, he had to agree with that.

"Fine." Zoro muttered under his breath.

"The rest of you can get your presents and Sanji can get food for the feast."

"But Nami we have no money." Ussopp stuttered. Nami stopped her mouth a gaped.

"He's right." Nami cried and hung her head.

"How many dollars do you have?" Jessie asked.

"Dollars?" What's a dollar?" Nami asked totally confused.

"It's the currency here. Don't you have any?"

"No we only have beris."

"Beris." Jessie said to herself before her face lit up. "You're rich." She cheered. Everyone looked at her like she was insane. "See here, a beri is worth 10,000 dollars, since it is so rare. That's how Gol D. Roger got a lot of his wealth. He was one of the few outsiders to ever leave. See you trade in all your beris for 10,000 dollars each and when on the grandline again you can change it back. Every dollar in the grandline is worth 1,000 beris so you end up with a lot more then you started."

"Really." Nami cheered as her eyes turned into beri signs.

"Ya but you'll spend a lot on the Christmas stuff so you will still not have a lot when you come out." Jessie stated as Nami fell to the floor depressed.

"You got my hoped up and then crushed them." She said as a gloomy aura surrounded her. Jessie sweatdropped.

"It's ok I got a few dollars so you'll still come out with more." At this Nami raised up from her slump and cheered. She had the treasure Luffy gave her but for some reason she felt like she couldn't possibly sell it.

"Yosh, come on Zoro." Jessie cheered as she grabbed his arm and started to drag him out.

"Wait maybe we should get the money first. You two will need coats and boots to go into the winter region." Nami stopped them.

"Ok follow me." She said and continued to drag Zoro out.

"I can go on my own." Zoro yelled at her getting annoyed of being dragged around like a rag doll.

"But Nami said you'll get lost."

"I won't."

"Yes you will." The whole crew called out as Zoro's face turned bright red.

"Fine." Jessie said as she let go. "Just stay in the middle of the group." She continued walking forward. Chopper looked at her noticing her limp a little.

"Jessie does your leg hurt?" He asked quietly causing her to stop and turn to him.

"Hmm."

"Well I just asked if your leg hurts, you're limping."

"O that's right you haven't let him see your leg." Zoro stated quietly. Chopper looked up confused.

"Just forget about it till we are done getting ready, ok." Jessie smiled as Chopper nodded softly not sure if he should wait or not.

A few blocks down they came across a huge bank. Jessie looked around to see if anyone was staring or for police. "Don't worry they won't recognize you." Zoro whispered to her so no one else could hear. She nodded her head and smiled as she continued into the building. They walked up to a man that was sitting at a desk talking on the phone with a name plate next to his computer. Luffy poked the computer causing it to fall and break on the floor. The man looked at the computer and said his goodbyes and glared at Luffy.

"What the hell? You just don't go around breaking other peoples stuff." Said the banker, John Stien.

"Gomen." Luffy replied bowing his head slightly.

"Sorry isn't going to cut it. What the hell told you to poke the thing?"

"Well maybe if you didn't have it half way off the desk in the first place it wouldn't have fallen." Jessie butted in. "Now we need to make an extange."

"Well I'm not going to help you. We are closing in five minutes."

"I'm help you over here miss." An old lady called from a desk on the opposite side of the room. Jessie smirked at the man and turned around going over there. The rest followed her.

"How may I help you?" The old lady asked sweetly.

"We would like to extange some money." Jessie replied following her sweet example with a smile.

"Ok what do you have?" Jessie turned to Nami who took out 1,000 beris. She handed it to Jessie who then handed it to the lady behind the desk. "Oh my. Let me see if we have enough." She said as she jumped off her chair standing up at about 3 feet tall. She waddled over to a door and opened it disappearing into the other room. Luffy and Ussopp giggled at the short old woman only to get smacked by Nami. The old lady came back out dragging a suitcase behind her. "Here you are 10 million, you're very lucky now we only have 5 dollars left in here.

"Thank you." Jessie said as she bowed slightly and walked out. They got outside and she handed the suitcase to Nami as the bank locked the doors. "That should get us lets of thing and still have at the maximum of 9 million left. Nami smiled and gave each person 1 million to get the things needed.

"Ok let's get more specific with the things everyone gets, Jessie."

"Aa. Ok me and Zoro will get the tree, mistletoe, and garland." She smiled over at Zoro who just huffed in return. "Nami and Luffy can get the ornaments for the tree and walls. Also some lights and other decorations. Sanji can get the food and the rest of you can take this time for shopping for gifts. Once done collecting things for the ship bring it back there and then the rest of the time is for gift shopping. Ok break." She smiled and everyone stared at her. "That means split up." She said bluntly. At that everyone walked away to do whatever they were ordered. "Come on Zoro let's get some stuff to go into the cold winter part." She laughed slightly.

_**Nami and Luffy**_

Luffy and Nami walked along Main Street looking at different stores until they spotted the Christmas Store. Luffy smiled at Nami and walked in holding the door for her. "Wow. Look at this place." Nami said in awe as she looked around. There was a small playground in the middle with fake snow, slides, and lots of other things and right in the middle was Santa himself.

"Nami!" Luffy yelled waking her up from her zone. "It's Santa!" He said as he jumped up and down happily. "Do you think he knows me?" He asked excited like a little child in a candy shop. Nami laughed and smiled.

"Maybe." She giggled to herself. She knew there was no way the man truly existed but she didn't want to ruin Luffy's fun. His childishness is something she really liked about him. He looked up at Santa with a huge smile and Nami smiled warmly at him. He looked to her with pleading eyes. "Okay we can go see him." He laughed and grabbed her hand dragging her towards the old man in a fake beard. He got behind some of the kids and smiled at Nami with great excitement. Nami listened to what Santa was asking the kids and knew Luffy's answer. "Ok Luffy when you get up there don't ask him to be King of the Pirates, ask for something else ok."

"Why can't I ask for that?" Luffy asked puzzled. Nami didn't want to tell him that Santa couldn't give him it nor that Santa probably doesn't like pirates.

"Because you're already getting that." She answered slyly. His face lit up as he chuckled.

"You're right." He said and turned back around as Nami let out a relived sigh. It was finally Luffy's turn. Santa looked at him confused as Luffy smiled up at him. Santa turned to one of his oversized elves and whispered something in his ear. The elf shrugged in reply and Santa shook his head a little then turned to Luffy with a huge smile.

"Ho ho ho." He said sang with a deep chuckle. Nami released Luffy's hand held back a giggle as Luffy sat on Santa's lap.

"Say cheese." Luffy looked over to a young man holding a camera and smiled. There was a flash and then the teenager walked away with a bored expression.

"Why hello young man what's your name?" Santa asked in a deep friendly voice.

"I'm Luffy."

"Ok Luffy. What do you want for Christmas?" He asked as Luffy placed a finger on his chin thinking hard. His face lit up and he whispered something in Santa's ear. "Oh ho ho." Santa replied with a smile. Luffy smiled back. "I'll see what I can do." At that Luffy jumped off and walked up to Nami.

"What did you ask for Luffy?" She asked curious to know. He just brought a finger to his lips and hushed her.

"It's a secret." He replied like a little child hiding something. Nami just gave him an annoyed look but ignored it. The teenager turned to them carrying a big piece of paper in his hand.

"Merry Christmas and a happy New Year." He handed them the paper and walked away mumbling something under his breath.

"Well he seems enthusiastic." Nami said sarcastically. She looked at the paper and awed at it. "So cute." She squealed softly.

"What is it?" Luffy asked trying to look over her shoulder at it. Nami tucked it away.

"Nothing just something for me." Luffy pouted and continued on as Nami took it out again. It was a picture of Luffy on Santa's lap with Nami standing next to him. She folded it up and put it in her pocket and followed Luffy.

"Hey Nami look at this." Luffy called from an aisle over. She came in and looked at it. "It looks like Chopper." He said. It did, it was a reindeer that lit up and looked like it was grazing on grass, it head was moving to.

"That looks nice doesn't it, and it has lights. How about we get three." She said as Luffy nodded. She looked down at the boxes below it; they had a picture of the reindeer on it. She started to pull it out. Luffy bent down and got three picking them up with ease.

"Maybe you would like a cart for that." They both turned to see a young woman in her 20's with long brown hair, a reindeer sweatshirt on and a long, green patterned skirt. She pushed her cart over to then and took out the bags of candy she had in it. "This is all I need I guess I really don't need a cart." She said sweetly with a smile.

"Thank you." Nami said and motioned for Luffy to put the boxes in the cart. He did as told and the woman nodded to them.

"No problem." She walked past them to the check out as Nami smiled up at Luffy.

"There sure are some nice people here." Nami stated.

"Aa." Luffy replied. Nami got up and ruffled Luffy's hair. "Come on lets go." He looked at her confused to why she did that but ignored it.

"Ok now let's look for some ornaments." She said and went down a random aisle. She didn't see anything.

"Oi Nami what about those things." Nami looked to where Luffy was pointing and saw a sign that read lawn decorations. She looked past it to see and sign that said ornaments.

"Oh." She smiled at headed towards the sign Luffy not far behind. They came into the aisle and saw millions of small little things hanging off sticks and fake tree arms. They looked through them and bought one of everyone. They walked out with a cart full of little boxes and three big boxes. "With that we still have 900,000 left. Wow Jessie was right when she said we have plenty." Luffy smiled at her.

"More for getting presents." Luffy said cheerfully. Nami smiled and nodded her head as they continued on to the next thing on their list. A few hours later they had everything on their list and a few extras, like singing dolls, little hats, and costumes, fake antlers that sang Rudolf, and much more useless knickknacks.

"Hey Nami look." Luffy pointed to a thing that said mistletoe.

"Hmm isn't that something Zoro and Jessie are getting."

"Ya but we can still get some right."

"I guess." She said as she looked up to find some above them. "It is actually very pretty." She said as she smiled slightly. Luffy looked up too so he could see it also. Nami turned to the small box that apparently has three inside. She turned it around to see what it had to do with Christmas. "Mistletoe is a very old and fun tradition. It is used to add romance to the holidays and start new things." She read out loud as Luffy looked at her confused. She just laughed and continued on. "When two people are caught under the mistletoe they are to kiss. Awe that's cute." Luffy looked up and smiled and turned to Nami.

"Oi Nami." She turned around.

"Yes Luf.." She started but didn't get to finish before Luffy pressed his lips against hers. She blushed but leaned into the kiss. He pulled back and smiled at her as she looked down blushing furiously. He laughed and grabbed her hand and continued on to the check out. 'I already am starting like this holiday.' She thought to herself as she squeezed Luffy's hand and walked up next to him. They pushed the cart into the lane as the young man started to check the items out. Nami just watch silently still holding his hand tightly. He smiled down at her when the man finished and let go of her hand to grab the bags. She pouted and the lost of his touch but grabbed a few bags and started heading out.

_**Zoro and Jessie**_

"Come on pick up your feet." Jessie called as she ran ahead of Zoro into a clothing store. He let out a sigh and followed her.

"What do we need." He asked.

"Just follow me." She stated over her shoulder as she walked towards the winter department. He followed as he watched the ground. She stopped suddenly causing Zoro to run right into her cause her to fall. "Watch it wall." He looked down at her not to pleased with his new name. "Fine Zoro." She said stretching out the ro. He smiled and helped her up. She walked into the coat area and found a cute puffy black one with some gold color in it. She tried it on and turned to Zoro. He just stared at her unemotional. Getting aggravated by his lack of emotion she just stared back at him the same way till he glared. She smiled happily and grabbed a puffy green one for Zoro. He put it on and looked at her like it was joke. The coat didn't even cover his stomach and the sleeves only went to his elbow. "Just seeing if you were paying attention." She laughed. He tried to take off the coat. But it would come off.

"Umm it's stuck." He said quietly. Jessie turned around and burst out laughing.

"Ok just stay still." She said trying not to laugh. She walked behind him and grabbed the area around the hood. "Ok on three. One, two, three." She yelled as she pulled as hard as she could. After a while her feet slipped and she rammed into Zoro's back falling over. Zoro snickered at her feeble attempts. "Fine if that's how you're going to be I'll leave you stuck like that." She huffed.

"Ok ok I'll stop just get this off me." She rolled her eyes and pushed him against the wall and leaned against his back. "What are you doing?" He asked blushing slightly. She ignored him with a determined look on her face. He blushed deeper as he felt her legs lift. She put her feet on the wall and around his waist and pushed. Zoro used his legs to equal her force. He felt the coat slipping off his arms and smiled until he hear a loud rip and thud. He looked behind him to see Jessie sprawled out on the floor with the back of the coat in her hands. He tried to look at his back and saw the whole back part ripped off. Be able to finally move his arms he ripped the sleeves off and walked over to Jessie and stared down at her. She opened her eyes and pouted at him as he burst out laughing. He helped her up and grabbed the pieces of coat and hid them in the rack. She grabbed and size that would fit him and walked away and he continued to laugh. After they got their coats they found some matching boots, gloves, and hats. They checked out quickly as so not to get caught for the coat they ruined. After they got some distance away they burst out laughing.

"Damn how can you be so stupid as to get stuck in a coat." Jessie said between laughs.

"What are you talking about." Zoro replied. "You gave me the coat." He said as he continued to laugh.

"But I thought you would be smart enough to not actually put it on."

"I'll get you back for that."

"Ya right." They continued on laughing for a few more moments before calming down. "Hey look there's the beginning of the winter part." Jessie called pointing ahead. Zoro looked at it. It looked very odd. The air on the other side was cloudier then the air on the spring side, not to mention the winter side had about 3 feet of snow above the ground. It stood perfectly squared to the border. They walked up so they were about 3 inches away but it still felt warm. Zoro stuck his hand out and as soon as it crossed the border it nearly froze. He pulled his hand back in surprise and started rubbing it to warm it up. Jessie laughed at him and put her boats and coat on. He followed her actions and looked at the odd sight. "Ready?" She asked and she slipped her gloves and hat on. He looked her and slipped his own on then took his first step into the deep snow. Some spilled over to the spring side but melted right away. Jessie followed and they walked into the evergreen forest.

"So what tree do you what?" Zoro asked as he looked around at all the needle leaf trees.

"I don't know let's just keep looking." She replied as they trudged along the snow coming up to their knees. After a while she started to pant.

"Tired?" He asked.

"No, I'm just trying see how a dog feels." Zoro laughed and bent down. "No it's fine."

"No get on, walking in this stuff is also bad for your leg." She sighed, she had to agree with that. She jumped on his back wrapped her arms around his neck as he got up and continued on his way. With a bored expression Jessie watched the trees pass by.

"Stop go right." She sighed. He turned left. "Your other right." He slowly turned right embarrassed. "That one." She pointed at a tall tree.

"Ok." He said as he dropped her cause her to fall into the snow. He took out the Wado and cut it with one swipe. It fell over and he turned around smiling only to see a hole shaped like Jessie, he looked down and found her staring up annoyed. He laughed. "Gotcha back without even trying." He grabbed her arm and pulled her out only to be pushed in. He grabbed her coat causing both to fall in. She landed onto of him glaring down at his face. "Get off." She moved and sat on him.

"No." She stated. He just smirked and stood up causing her to fall.

"Do you really think a small thing like you could hold me down?" He grinned at her then stepped over her to get the tree. She pulled herself up as he dragged the tree past her. She sat down on it as he pulled it along. "Jessie you coming….." Zoro asked as he turned around only to see her sitting on the tree looking around innocently. He growled and turned around continuing on his way.

Once they got to the edge Jessie jumped off and hopped off the snow. Zoro took off his winter stuff and tossed it on top of Jessie. She ripped the coat off her head scowled at the now smiling Zoro. He picked up the tree and started heading back while Jessie finished. She grabbed all the stuff and ran after him.

A few hours later after entering some other stores to get other things they made it back to the ship. Zoro climbed up the ladder pulling the tree up behind him. Jessie followed with a few bags that Sanji gladly took when she reached the deck. Zoro dragged the tree down to the aquarium room and Jessie helped him set it up. Returning to the deck she smiled seeing Nami and Luffy returning. The crew helped them up and Jessie showed them where to set the bags. After everyone was back they met on deck.

"Okay, the people who already went shopping for gifts can wrap them with the paper I bought, it is next to the tree, don't share what you got others and don't forget to put names on them. When done with that you can start with decorations." She smiled. "Ornaments go on the tree, wreath, garland, or wall. Lights on trees, around things, or hung on the wall, mistletoe above doorways or anyplace you can think of. Put stockings close to the Christmas tree not on. That's all."

"Ok I got it written down, I'll put it up for everyone to remember." Robin stated.

"Ok us five will split up to shop. Break." Everyone went to get things for the presents as Sanji, Nami, Luffy, Zoro, and Jessie headed out to do some shopping.

After shopping a while Jessie had everything except Zoro's full gift. She would have to get it later. She was looking down at the bags to see if she got everything when she ran into someone. "Hey." She squealed.

"Gomen."

"O Luffy hi." She said as she looked up and smiled. He smiled back down at her. "Are you done yet?"

"No not yet. Nami, Zoro, and Sanji are though."

"Well I just finished to." She said. Luffy pouted. "What's wrong?" She asked sweetly copying his pout.

"I still have to find one more gift."

"Oh well let's see." She said as she looked around seeing a cute little shop. "Let's try here." She said as she walked in Luffy following. He looked around till he saw a little rope braided into a bracelet. Above the bracelets read a sign, Friendship Bracelets.

"Jessie what's this?" He asked.

"That's a friendship bracelet. You give it to your best friend as a representation of everlasting friendship. It goes in a circle and never ends." She said. He stared at it.

"Well maybe." He thought. "I'll get it I guess." He said as he picked up a red one and a green one. He smiled to Jessie and went to pay for it.

"So what do you think of this holiday?" Jessie asked as the two walked back with both hands filled with bags. She looked over at him but it was kind of dark since the sun went down.

"It's so cool. I saw Santa." He turned to excited.

"Really."

"Ya he asked me what I wanted and I told him." Jessie giggled.

"What did you ask for?"

"It's a secret. He already gave it to me. He's really nice." He said. Jessie was confused but just smiled. The ship came into view. The ship was very bright with lights wrapped around the ship everywhere. It looked great even though it was their first time. "Wow." Luffy cheered as he ran for the ship. Jessie smiled as she saw Robin and Zoro on the deck finishing the lights. She ran after Luffy and climbed up but this time she didn't let Sanji take her bags. She followed Luffy to the room with all the wrapping things and grabbed some paper and ribbon she liked then headed to her room. She opened the door to her newly refurnished room. There was a funky lime green coffee table in the middle of a poke-a-dotted rug and some neon pink chairs and love couch by it. The big round bed have a green comforter and at least ten big and small pink pillows. She had a mini fridge and little table, and end table.

"Ok let's get started." She said as she sat down in the middle of the rug and started to wrap the presents.

After a while Sanji called 'dinner' so she got up and went to the dining area. Walking in she was impressed the table was beautiful. It have a red and green cloth over it and garland with lights around the edge. "Wow. Impressive Sanji." He just smiled and bowed to her as he placed the rest of the food on the table. He was holding Luffy back with his leg till everyone got their plates fill with the many delicious things he made. When everyone started eating he let Luffy loose to turn the nice peaceful dinner into a free for all. The girls got there dinner like usual because of Sanji but after a while Ussopp lost all his food and Zoro had to stop eating so he could attack Luffy's reaching hand. Zoro, getting annoyed that Luffy was preventing him from his dinner, grabbed a steak knife and stabbed at his hand. Lucky for Luffy he missed that time but he didn't what to keep trying to he got it. Zoro gave a smile of accomplishment and finished his meal quickly just in case he started up again.

After dinner the crew went on deck to listen to Christmas carolers that were singing it town. "Silent night, holy night, all is calm, all is bright, round young virgin, mother and child, Holy Spirit so tender and mild, sleep in heavenly peace, sleep in heavenly peace." Jessie started to sing softly along with them not even noticing the crew watching her, as the tune in her head blocked them out. Everyone smiled at her as she sang, it was soft and quiet but quite beautiful. She stopped and looked at them with a soft blush.

"It's ok. Do you know any other songs?" Luffy asked.

"Have a holly jolly Christmas and in case you didn't hear, oh my golly have a holly jolly Christmas this year." She sang with a faster and more joyful tune. Luffy started to sing with a few snags here and there with the words, he wasn't the best singer but he did alright. After teaching him a few more songs the whole crew joined in as their voices carried throughout the town.

After they were finished singing they all got ready for bed then came into the 'Christmas Room' for rules and what not. "Ok tomorrow we open gifts in the morning when everyone's awake."

"Awwww." Luffy pouted. "Why do we have to wait till tomorrow?"

" Because Santa comes tonight and if we are awake or there are no presents he will leave."

"So we have to be asleep when he comes? How does he know if we are asleep or not?"

"He knows when you are sleeping. He knows when you're awake. He knows if you been bad or good so be good for goodness sakes." She sang as Luffy smiled.

"Well I'm going to sleep on the couch in here is that ok."

"That's fine just make sure you're asleep." She winked. The rest left for their rooms but Jessie stopped Zoro, "Come with me." She whispered as she grabbed his arm and pulled him to her room. She opened the door and led him in shutting it behind her blocking out all light. Zoro looked around the pitch black room till he heard thud that startled him followed by a few quiet cusses till the light turned on. Jessie sat on the bed hold her toe with a pained expression. Zoro just laughed and walked up to her.

"So what do you need?" He asked raising a brow. She lifted her finger telling him to wait then she walked to her closet and came back with something red.

"Everyone bought some sort of costume to wear when opening presents, and knowing you wouldn't get one yourself I got one for you." She said holding out a red Santa suit.

"No way in hell am I going to wear that." He scoffed. She lowered the suit showing her best puppy dog pout. "That's not going to work." He said.

"Well then maybe this will. If you don't wear it you won't get your presents." She harshly as he just brushed her off. "And I'll make sure you don't get fed for a week." Zoro's eyes snapped open as he looked at her in disbelief. "Oh Sanji it was horrible." She fake cried turning her back to him. She buried her face into her hands and sniffled. "I just tried to help Zoro and he yelled at me. He is so cruel." She bawled even harder then turned around smiling at him. "I'm sure Sanji would happily oblige with that." Her smiled turned into an evil smirk.

"You bitch."

"He also called me horrible things." She said she turned around with the fake cry again.

"Fine!" Zoro yelled but not loud enough to wake everyone else. She just smiled and handed it to him. He growled at it but changed into it anyways he came out still growling at it like a rapid dog.

"Cool it boy or we might have to give you a shot." She laughed as he glared at her. "Ok come here and I'll fix it up." He did as told and she took out some pins. When satisfied she brought her hand up to her arm and pulled out a needle and tore some red thread off of the extra areas. He just stared. 'Where did that come from?' He thought to himself. Jessie finished up, pulled the extra thread out, and hid the needle under her skin. "There all done."

"Why do you put the needle there?"

"When I was with my last family they didn't think we deserved the luxury of nice clothes. When they ripped they stayed that way. So one day I stole a sewing needle to make them more comfortable I had to find a place hide it but have it on me at all times, it seemed like the most logical place." Zoro watched her move as what she said started to sink in and as he thought of it more it did make sense. She picked up a fake beard.

"No." He said quickly.

"You don't have to wear it, I just want to see how it looks." She put it on and tied it behind his head then covered his hair with a hat. She looked to the clock. "I bet everyone is asleep now, it's 1:00 a.m." She went to her closet and took out the presents and bag of random things for stockings. "Just wait here." He reached up and tried to get the beard off but couldn't.

"Jessie I can't get it off." He called to her.

"Just wait and don't you dare rip it off." She called back and ran towards the 'Christmas Room.'

"Jessie!" He called again following her.

Jessie ran into the room then tiptoed past Luffy to the stockings she filled them then went to the tree. Luffy's eyes shot open as a grin made its way onto his face. "Caught you!" He sang as he turned the lights on with a chuckle. His smile fell when he saw Jessie putting the present under the tree. "Jessie where is Santa?" He asked as she twitched slightly. She turned to him rubbing the back of her head as she started to sweat. "Oh my gosh. You're Santa!" Luffy exclaimed. Jessie fell over.

"No I'm not Santa."

"Then what are you doing?"

"Well um… that's a good question."

"You mean I stayed up all night to see Santa and he doesn't even come." Luffy pouted. At this she got the perfect idea.

"That's exactly it." She grinned. "Santa knew you were awake. Lucky Santa came and asked me to deliver the gifts cause most people just don't get gifts then." Luffy's eyes widened at relising he almost stopped Santa from coming and giving everyone gifts. "But you're lucky you didn't see him. Once you see him he will never give you gifts again." She hid the gift she bought herself from Santa. "Like me." Luffy's eyes teared up as he sniffled. She looked at him surprised.

"You mean because of me you'll never get gifts from Santa again?" His voiced cracked at the end slightly.

"No no Luffy." She put her hands out to hush him. "I saw Santa a long time ago and he knew so he gave me the gifts." Luffy's face calmed slightly and she smiled. "It wasn't your fault." She smiled and he nodded. "Now get some sleep ok." He nodded again and laid down pulling the blanket over him. She sighed in relief. "That was close." She said quietly to herself as she exited the room. She turned and came face to face with the bearded Zoro.

"Get it off." He said with a deathly tone. She smiled then thought of something quickly.

"I forgot to put some candy in the stockings. You go down and do that and I'll get ready when done I'll get your beard off, just be careful Luffy is still done there ok." He let out an aggravated sigh but nodded taking the candy from her and went in as Jessie returned to her room.

Zoro crept up to the stockings and filled them with candy. Luffy opened his eyes and turned to see who was there. He looked for about a second till he realized it was Santa, or what he thought. He gave a surprised squeal and turned around pulling his blanket over his head. Zoro turned around and looked at the shaky form of Luffy under the blanket.

"Luffy you ok." Zoro said as he went closer and touched his back. Luffy flinched.

"Go away." He yelled.

"What?" Zoro asked completely confused. "Luffy look at me." He said as he tried to turn him but Luffy just dug his face farther into the couch.

"I don't want to see you." He yelled.

"Luffy it's Zoro." Luffy curled up even more. "Luffy look at me." Zoro said forcefully.

"No go away. Leave me alone. Go. I don't want to see you." Luffy yelled practically screaming as he started to squirm to get away. Zoro just held him down thinking something was really wrong with him. "Let Goo!" He yelled even louder. Everyone woke up and started run down stairs towards there captains yelled.

"Luffy it's me. Zoro!" He yelled only to get smacked by Luffy's squirming. Zoro just held him down harder.

"Noooo! Go away. I don't want to see you. Leave me alone. Ahhhhgggg." This continued on until the rest of the crew came in. They all stared wide eyed as they saw Luffy screaming and struggling to get away from his capture. Santa.

"Luffy calm down it's just Zoro." Jessie stated as she came in. "Zoro let go of him." He looked at her then let go of the struggling teen. Luffy got up with his blanket covering his eyes. He started running away but didn't make it too far, he ran into a wall not being able to see. Everyone sweatdroped as the captain got up trying to figure out what hit him. Zoro got up and tore the blanket off his head. Luffy looked up and say Santa. Tears started to fill his eyes.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Zoro yelled as he tore off the beard an d hat. Luffy looked up and blinked.

"Zoro's Santa." He said bluntly as everyone fell over.

"No you idiot I'm just dressed like him because of that idiot." He yelled and pointed at Jessie.

"Hey!" She pouted. Zoro was lucky that Sanji was half asleep or he would be trying to kill him.

"But.." Luffy started.

"Luffy Santa only comes once a night you are safe." He smiled and looked at the rest of the crew. "Well since we are up why doesn't everybody get dressed and we'll open gifts now." Everyone just slowly dragged themselves to their room and got ready. Luffy on some elf ears and a green hat. Jessie was already dressed as Mrs. Claus and Zoro just took off the coat. He didn't like it but the pants were ok. Nami and Robin came in dressed as elves also. Sanji came in dressed as Jack Frost and rest were dressed as reindeer. Chopper even put on fake antlers and a light-up red nose. Everyone sat down as Jessie handed out gifts.

"Ok Luffy you can open yours first." He smiled and dug into his present by the end he had 5 big pieces of meat, a book called 'Piracy for Dummies' and two toy race cars from the toy store with lots of batteries since they can't find them anywhere else. "Ok Luffy choose who's next." Luffy looked around as everyone sat still except Ussopp and Chopper who were jumping up and down waving their arms everywhere.

"Hmmmm, Franky." Franky smiled and started in his gifts. When done he had three 50 packs of cola, a new star red speedo, 1 new shirt, and 3 pairs of pants.

"I will pick Nico Robin." He said pointing at her. She smiled and opened her gifts calmly. She got 7 new books, and a new comfy chair.

"Ussopp." Robin giggled as he pumped his fist in excitement. He ripped through his gift even faster than Luffy. He got millions of little pranks things, 2 huge packages of fireworks, goggle cleaner, and book of world's greatest pranks and jokes. He smiled and opened the book and started to read. Everyone stared at him until Jessie coughed to get his attention.

"Oh right, Chopper." Chopper opened his gifts quickly and cheered at what he got. He got 5 new medicine books that he didn't already have, a new microscope, and some toys.

"Jessie." She smiled and opened up her gifts. She got some new clothes from 5 of them, a sketch book and new pen, a book on magic, and a gorgeous necklace and earring set. She smiled and put on the necklace. Zoro smirked, he knew she would like it the way she was staring at it on the way back from getting the tree.

"Sanji." He smiled at her calling his name. He opened his gift and took account of what he got. He got a new spatula, 3 new cook books, a new tie, some cigars and wines, a new shirt, and a book 'Lonely Man's Life." He scowled at Zoro for the book and tossed it away as he snickered.

"Nami-swan." He said as his eyes turned to hearts. She ignored the love-love stuff and opened her presents. She 6 cases of map paper, ink, and pens, a trip to the spa for two, and a necklace she's been wanting forever. 'How the hell does he know all the things I want.' She thought to herself as she looked at Luffy. He smiled at her making her blush. She smiled back.

"Zoro." He grunted and opened his gifts. He got 2 new weight sets, three compasses, a green friendship bracelet, goofy false teeth and a fake brain, and a 'navigating for dummies' book. Zoro chucked the fake brain and teeth at Sanji who laughed and gave him his actual gift, sword buffer and cleaner. Jessie helped him put on the bracelet, it actually didn't look bad. Zoro frowned at the gift Jessie gave him, 'Navigating for Dummies' he bought her a 2,000 dollar jewelry set and got a mean crap book. Jessie looked at him with a frown. She looked down at the paper around her then grinned. She rolled some into a ball and looked around for her perfect target. Zoro was looking at his gifts, Robin and Nami were talking as Sanji sat close by listening, Franky and Ussopp where talking, and Luffy was looking at Chopper.

"Perfect." She snickered and chucked it at him. Luffy just sat there minding his own business till something hit him in the side of the head, he looked down and saw the rolled up paper. He picked it up and chucked it at Zoro. It hit him startling the swordsman. He glared at it like he could make it burst into flames but pick it up and looked around. He saw Ussopp laughing while talking to Franky. He chucked it hitting Ussopp right in the face. He turned to Zoro who only smirked till another one hit him in the head he turned to see Jessie rolling up some paper. He copied her. She threw another one hitting him. He growled and threw one in return only she ducked and it his Nami. She looked down and threw it at Franky then made another one. Pretty soon the whole crew was having a wrapping paper fight. Balls of wrapping paper flew through the air hitting different people of things. They stopped about five minutes later and got their stockings. Everyone got something except Zoro. He dug his hand into his stocking pulling out a huge lump of coal. Everyone burst out laughing as he crushed it in his hand then glared at Jessie. She smiled and winked at him then returned to watching Luffy, Ussopp, and Chopper play with some water guns they got out of their stockings. Zoro frowned again so Jessie started a wrapping paper war again to keep him busy as she disappeared.

An hour after the war started it ended and everyone was asleep except Zoro. "Why does she hate me?" He asked himself. He looked over his sleeping crew mates. Nami was sleeping on Luffy's chest, Sanji on Nami's leg, and Ussopp on Luffy's arm. Chopper laid by himself on the floor next to the rest and Robin and Franky were asleep on the couches. The door crept open. Zoro turned to it ready to attack but calmed down when Jessie came in with some candy and a small box. She looked at Zoro and smiled. He just stared back at her confused.

"Still up." She said as she came over and sat in front of him. "I knew you wouldn't like those things and I was just teasing you." She said as she handed him a bunch of small little things meant for his stocking. He smiled. "I got you real gift here." She said as she handed him the box, he looked at it then her. "You were the one that helped me, and I know you more, so you got more." She smiled as he looked down at the box and opened it. Inside was a funny color green things. He picked it up and it was a Kimono. "I'm sorry it looks weird it was originally red. I dyed it green cause well, you don't want to go walking around looking like Christmas every day." He laughed quietly and smiled.

"Where did you get it?"

"I've always had it. It belonged to my father." Zoro looked up at her.

"Here I can't take it." He said as he handed it back.

"Don't worry I gave it to you, because it would do more good for you than me. It's fire proof, and very hard to cut through. My dad was a swordsman so he used it because when cut it doesn't get to him as much. It's like a shield kind of." She smiled softly. He put it on. It wasn't the best color that was true but he liked it.

"Thanks." He replied softly. She smiled even more till a yawn broke it. "You should get some sleep. Sleep on Chopper he's like a living pillow or that's what Luffy says." She looked at the little reindeer then back at Zoro, he was laying down with his back to her. She sighed and rest her head and Chopper's belly.

"Night Zoro." She said softly.

"Night Jessie." She opened her eyes wide but smiled. She slowly drifted to sleep.

**Man that took forever I spent all day right it.**

**Who knows what Luffy asked Santa for?**

**Well that's the Christmas special sorry it's late I've been very busy.**

**Some ideas for present I got from other people's stories, I'm sorry please forgive me.**

**Please review**


	8. Good Morning

The sun rose into the sky early in the morning filling the ship with light. Light poured into the captain's quarters. Jessie's eyes fluttered open as the light hit her face. "Shit." she called throwing the pillow over her head to block it out. "Morning already." She mumbled letting out a small groan. Removing the pillow she grinned, "O well they can survive without me this morning." She got up and walked to the window to close the shade. On her way back to bed the door slammed open exposing a very annoyed Zoro.

"What do you think you are doing?" Zoro asked raising a brow.

"Going to bed." She said innocently.

"No you're not. Get dressed."

"What? Why?" She whined dragging the words out.

"Because I've been waiting an hour for you to get up so I can eat." He stated angrily. She just whimpered.

"But I'm tired." She turned to him and instantly perked up. "Hey, you're wearing your kimono." She stated cheerfully.

"Ya." He said smiling as he looked at it. "I guess I liked it kind of."

"Awww." She cooed. "How sweet."

"Hurry up and get dressed." He said as he smiled and left. She just smiled and started to get ready. Zoro walked into the kitchen as everyone snickered except Robin. "What's so funny?" He asked glaring at every single one of them.

"Nothing." All sang as they turned back to the table. Zoro just raised a brow but ignored it and sat down.

"Morning." Jessie sang as she entered the room.

"Moring Jessie." Luffy called cheerfully.

"Morning Jessie-swan." Sanji cooed as he set the table for breakfast. "I made pancakes." Jessie smiled and sat down next to Luffy. He just turned to her and grinned with a small chuckle. Everyone started eating and this time Luffy behaved after Sanji beat him for the Christmas feast.

"Hey Zoro. Where did you get the coat thing?" Luffy asked.

"It was a Christmas gift." Zoro replied as Sanji smirked.

"Who in their right mind would buy that thing?" Sanji laughed as Zoro scowled. Jessie stopped eating as she lowered her head slightly.

"What's wrong with it?" Zoro asked. His eyes shifted to Jessie then slowly back to Sanji's back.

"What's wrong with it? Are you serious?" He turned around laughing. "It looks like shit." Jessie flinched and lowered her head even farther.

"I happen to like it." Zoro stated. He had to admit the color sucks and it's ugly, but he didn't want to hurt her feelings and it was comfortable.

"Ya I guess it makes sense." Sanji laughed again. "The shitty swordsman wears shitty clothes. Perfect." Zoro glared at him.

"What was that dartboard?" Sanji stopped laughing and glared back.

"You heard me. I said you dress shitty." Zoro got up as the chair was thrown behind him.

"You want to fight." He yelled drawing his swords.

"Try me shit head." At that the two went at each other. Swords and feet flying. Jessie got up and walked outside as everyone watched the two fight. Luffy heard the door shut. He turned around and blinked at the shut door. Frowning, he turned back to the table noticing her plate still half-full. He eyes everyone to see if they were looking. Grabbing her plate he stuffed it in his mouth, pulling it out empty, and set it on the table. Nami turned to him.

"Luffy what are you doing?" She asked in a whisper.

"Nothing." He whispered back innocently. She let out a sigh and hit him over the head.

"Baka." After a while Franky broke the fight up and everyone finished without noticing the missing entertainer. Nami looked up and finally realized something was missing. "Hey everyone where is Jessie?" She asked as everyone stopped eating.

"I haven't seen her since the fight." Robin replied. Everyone looked around to find she was truly missing.

"She left a little bit ago." Luffy stated bluntly.

"Luffy, why didn't you say anything?" Nami asked politely so he would answer.

"I didn't think anything was wrong." Luffy answered. As everyone continued interrogating Luffy, Zoro got up and walked out.

"What are you doing?" He asked when he saw Jessie sitting on the deck.

"I'm sorry, you don't have to wear it you know." She replied softly. He laughed softly.

"Don't worry what he says." He came up and sat next to her.

"I should have just left it to be, red and actually good."

"Ya you should have." He laughed. She just lowered more. "Come on it's fine. So it's not perfect." He said as he calmed his laugh.

"So you gave it to him." A soft knowledgeable voice can from behind. Both jumped and looked.

"Oh hi Robin." Jessie chirped. She just smiled and sat down by her.

"Hello musician-san, swordsman-san." Zoro's scowl returned as Robin giggled. Jessie rolled her eyes and his face lightened up. Right then Luffy started yelling about something followed by Sanji's voice. A few seconds later Luffy flew out of the kitchen and landed behind them face first in the grass. He pulled his face out pouting.

"Man." He whined. "All I wanted was a little more food." Robin giggled at her captain. He perked up and looked at the three giving off his trademark grin. "Oh hey guys." He got up and walked over to them. "Whatcha doing?"

"Well nothing right now but we should be going pretty soon." Jessie replied. "We don't want to stay here too long." His smile was replaced with a pout.

"Why? It's fun here."

"Ya I guess it is."

"We are going to stay here for a few more days."

"Luffy we can't, we should go." Zoro yelled at him.

"Captain's orders." Luffy's face went serious. Zoro scowled with a slight growl. He hated it when he used his position against him.

"But Luffy if the marines spot the ship, they will find the island. Not only will we have to fight but we will also reveal the location of the island and people." Jessie stated. "It's best if we leave, we don't want to cause trouble." Luffy pouted.

"I say we stay." Luffy stated boldly.

"I don't think that the marines will find us on this island especially one that is not on the map." Robin added. Jessie smiled warily.

"Ok I guess they most likely won't find us, we'll stay." Luffy cheered loudly. In the kitchen Nami smiled slightly at his cheers of joy.

"What do you think that means?" Franky asked. Sanji smiled.

"No clue." Sanji mumbled hoping it wasn't something bad.

The rest of the morning Luffy, Ussopp, and Chopper played catch mixed with dodge ball. Robin sat in her chair reading quietly to herself as Nami pretended to read. The navigator's eyes always stayed two inches above the book, concealed by dark sunglasses, watching Luffy.

"Navigator-san." Robin said quietly. There was no response. "Navigator-san." She said again a little louder. She notices she was watching Luffy as he played ball with the others. "Navigator-san." She said again much louder adding a slight cough at the end. Nami flinched and looked over to Robin.

"You do know I was just getting to the good part?" She lied.

"You know, if you like captain-san you should tell him." The raven haired female replied as Nami's face turned a bright shade of pink. She dug her face back into the book that she was supposedly reading.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." She replied coolly. Robin smiled her all so knowing smile and returned to her book with a small laugh to herself. Nami let out a small breath and lifted her head slightly to watch again. Robin smiled behind her book yet again.

'Ha like Luffy. That's ridiculous. He may be good-looking, and really cute.' Nami thought and shivered, she couldn't believe she just thought about Luffy like that. 'You can't like him he's so…so…idiotic.'

"Dinner." Sanji called from the kitchen as Nami sighed in relief in hope that it would distract her long enough to forget the whole Luffy thing.

"Come on Nami." Luffy called. "I'll race you." He yelled cheering like a little kid running past her. She shook her head.

'Yep a total idiot, cute but an idiot.' She thought one last time before walking into the dining area.

* * *

**I don't like this chapter the much but ya nothing I can do about it cause I'm just trying to connect all the little parts of the story together. LuNa in this chapter, and some where in the next for chapters there will be alot more LuNa.**

**Please reveiw!**


	9. Winter Vacation

"Nani!?" Nami and Sanji yelled in unison.

"Yay!" Ussopp and Chopper cheered. Robin smiled at the two then looked up and Nami.

"We can't vacation here!" Nami shouted at her idiot of a captain.

"Why not?" Luffy asked.

"Luffy we can't stay on an island that long, not to mention an island full of people."

"Why is that a problem?" Luffy continued not understanding what was so wrong with staying.

"Luffy the marines will find us."

"No they won't." Luffy grinned and gave a low chuckle. "The islands not even on the map or seen from the regular path. They marines can't find us." He laughed again as Nami thought about it. He was right but she wouldn't admit it nor did she want to be proven wrong. Her prayers were answered by Jessie coming in the conversation.

"But this ship is quite large, not to mention it holds one of the governments' most wanted crew. Marines, from what I heard, don't stop on uninhabitated islands. Unless they're draw to it by a ship. If they were to get off the path just a little they could possibly see this ship and come to find you." Jessie stated. Luffy frowned as Nami nodding like she knew it all along.

"But Jessie you already agreed that it would be ok." Luffy pouted.

"Wait till I'm done." She scowled Luffy. He sunk in his seat a little while she turned to the rest. "This island has gone undisturbed for a long time and I don't want to change that. If the marines came they could get the technology on this island and that wouldn't go good for the pirates or revolutions." She frowned. "But we can get away from that problem by hiding by the winter side. There are no places to doc k there but we can drop anchor and row the rest of the way in. You will most likely want to stay closer to the ship and there are cabins out there."

"Cabins?" Nami asked.

"Buildings were you stay on vacation." Luffy stated feeling smart.

"I know what a cabin is Luffy." She replied angrily hitting him over the head. Luffy just pouted as Jessie cleared her throat to gain their attention. They looked her again as she smiled.

"You can rent a log, small, two person cabins. They have fireplaces and food already stocked in there. Even though they don't sound too comfy they truly are. When you eat something it is replace by the next day and you get snowmobiles for transportation."

"What's a snowmobile?" Zoro asked.

"It like…well…how do I explain this…..it moves over the snow like…..not exactly like a ship….but….it moves over it so you don't have to walk through the snow. It can go up to 100 mph and all you have to do is press the throttle on the right side to make it go and the one on the left to stop it."

"Like a waver." Nami called.

"Sure let's go with that." Jessie answered unsure to what a waver is.

"So cool!" Luffy said excitedly. Jessie just smiled.

"So how much do these cabins cost?" Nami asked not wanted to give up any more money.

"Very little." Jessie replied with a sly grin. "Trust me." Zoro looked at her cautiously. He didn't like that look.

"Good. I guess we could use a vacation." Nami said in return. Luffy grinned and called for everyone to move ship over to the winter side.

"Nami do you mind if I borrow some winter clothes?" Jessie asked. Nami just smiled and nodded some. "Thanks." She said relieved that she didn't have to waste some money on a clothes she mostly likely wouldn't use again.

"Miss entertainer." Robin called to Jessie from behind her book. She turned to the raven haired women confused. No one else seemed to notice but Robin just wanted to talk to her because she motioned for her to come over. "I got an experiment I want to try. Do you want to help me?"

Jessie's eyes lit up as she nodded. Robin motioned her closer and whispered into her ear.

An hour later they made it to the other side of the island. Jessie packed some of Nami's winter clothes into a suit case as everyone else packed their own. The ship stopped and the anchor was lowered.

"Oi!" Franky called to everyone. "We are here." Franky picked up his bag as everyone went down to the soldier dock system. "Ok everyone listen up." Franky's voice sounded or the intercom. "Nami, Robin, and Jessie are to take Mini Merry and the rest have the row boat I loaded into soldier dock system 4. You guys will have to wait for me to get on the boat though before you go too far." Everyone went to their places, Nami and Robin to Mini Merry with smiles, Jessie was just confused what a Mini Merry was, and the guys went to their rowboat with frowns.

"Ok Ready." Franky called.

"Aye." The rest called.

"Ok soldier dock system 2 go Mini Merry." Franky called as the numbers on the side changed then opened releasing a little boat that resembled the Going Merry. The girls sat on the boat with their luggage and started to head to the island. Franky watched them go then turned the reel again. "Soldier dock system 4 rowboat." The door opened and the guys started to row the boat out, going much slower than the girls. Zoro and Sanji were rowing as Luffy stood in the front with his exploring pose. Franky closed the dock system and went to the edge to wait for them to come.

"Haha, we be treasure hunting." Luffy teased trying to get rid of the frowns that now threatened his crew's faces.

"Shut up." They all yelled in unison.

"Oi oi, can't you go any faster." Franky called. He jumped down onto the little boat making it to go off balance, causing Luffy to lose his balance and fall on top of Zoro.

"Sorry Zoro." Luffy chirped with a small laugh.

"Why does it always have to be me." Zoro mumbled angrily in return.

"See you later boys." Nami called waving at them before taking off.

"This sucks." Luffy whined as he watched the girls go. "There beating us." Everyone sweatdroped.

"Oi Franky." Ussopp started as the cyborg turned to him. "Can't you use the air pressure thing to make us go faster." Franky smiled and nodded. He went to the back of the boat as Zoro and Sanji pulled the ores in. He sat down on the back and let his butt hang over the edge. It inflated quickly as everyone panicked.

"Cup do…" He started then released the air causing them to blast forward. "Blast."

"Why that end." Ussopp yelled as they passed by the girls.

"Gross." Jessie cried as the girls plugged their nose.

"Chow." Luffy called waving his arms laughing up a fit that is until they hit shore. Not being able to stop themselves the ship ran into the shore ejecting them all into the snow. The girls laughed as they stopped Mini Merry at shore and got off. The guys popped out of the snow covered in white powder.

"That's what you get for trying to beat us." Nami stated as they walked over the guys and towards the renting areas.

"Ya but we still won." Luffy called after them shaking his fist in the air. Sanji grabbed Luffy's shoulder shaking his head.

"Just let it go." He said as a he stood all the way and chased after the girls. Zoro got up next and helped the rest up.

"We better go and make sure we aren't paired up with someone like ero-cook." Zoro muttered as Jessie let out a giggle. They all followed till they found a big log building that said 'lodging.' Jessie continued in as the rest sat outside looking at the building.

"Are you coming." Jessie called from the building making the rest jump at the sound of her voice. They all followed her in and looked around. There were dead animal's on the walls, animal skins, wooden benches, and old folk art paintings.

"What's with the animals?" Ussopp asked turning to Luffy who was poking a dead, stuffed bear that was about 1 foot taller than him. "Luffy don't touch them." Ussopp yelled.

"Don't worry all those animals are dead and stuffed."

"Why would you have so many." Nami asked staring at a stuffed rabbit.

"People use them as trophies to show off their hunting skills and as decorations in cabins. We will probably find some in our cabins." Jessie stated ringing the bell at the counter.

"Why does this rabbit have antlers?" Sanji asked.

"I've never seen a rabbit like that." Robin replied as Jessie kept ringing the bell.

"They are glued on for fun." Jessie replied hitting the bell faster noticing no one was coming. Luffy watched her as her face consorted to anger. Pretty soon everyone was watching her. She kept getting faster and faster till she was pounding it making it cry out as if it was breaking. "O come on how long do I have to ring." She growled and pounded it harder. "Get the hell out her!" She yelled as everyone sweatdropped. She turned noticing that they were watching her. Luffy tilted his head confusion with a slight frown. "What I have anger problems sometimes." She turned away mumbling.

She stood patiently for a max of 10 seconds before pounding the bell again as the rest of them fell over.

"Coming." Came a voice with a cheap French accent. Jessie ignored him and kept hitting the bell. A tall man with a curved mustache and black suit came out. "Hello how may I help you." He asked with a high squeaky tone. He stared at Jessie as she continued to hit the bell. He coughed to get her attention without success. She brought her hand up to hit it but he grabbed it pulling it to him and out of her reach. Stopping her hand before it hit the table and stared at the spot the bell once was.

The man coughed this time succeeding to get Jessie's attention. She looked up and scowled at him. "How may I help you?"

"What took you so long?" She asked in a low quiet tone as everyone fell over again.

"I'm so sorry, I was making a business call."

"I bet you were." Jessie muttered. "Your breath just says that." He put his hand over his mouth. "Next time don't smoke on the job, now I would like some cabins."

"Ok how many do you have?"

"Hmm.." She put her hand on her chin thinking. She turned and pointing to each member counting in her head. "We have 8 people and a pet reindeer."

"Ok that will be 4 rooms."

"Ok I will like cabins 1, 2, 3, and 4."

"Those rooms are all the way on the other side of the trees are you sure?"

"Yep. We will rent 4 snowmobiles."

"Alright." He said turning to grab the keys.

"Why so far away?" Nami asked.

"Those are the best rooms and we won't have to deal with this guy that much." She motioned to the man.

"Ok here are your keys for the cabins and snowmobiles." Setting them down he turned on his heel and heading to the back.

"Walking ashtray." Jessie muttered and turned to the rest just as Sanji lit a cigarette. "Ew Sanji." Jessie whined. He turned to her and smiled. "I'm not staying with him." She muttered as his smile fell.

"Okay we should probably pair up." Nami started. "Robin and I will…"

"Sorry navigator-san I'm staying with Franky this time." She smiled standing next to the smiling Franky.

"Ok you get room 4."Jessie called tossing the keys to Franky.

"Ok well then Jessie and I will take…"

"Sorry Nami I'm taking Zoro as my roommate." She smiled and wrapped her arm around his.

"What I never agreed to that." Zoro growled ripping his arm away from her. "Luffy and me always stay together."

"The way you talk it sounds like you and Luffy are a couple." Jessie stated as Zoro clenched his teeth. "Is there something going on that you two are keeping from the rest of us."

"Hell no!" He yelled in defense.

"Then why do you have to stay with him all the time." She grabbed his arm again. He just growled and turned away knowing he was beat. Jessie smiled and took the keys of room 2.

"What Jessie."Nami whined.

"Sorry." Nami let out a sigh and turned to Ussopp.

"Nami-swan I'll stay with you." Sanji cooed. Nami cringed slightly at the thought.

"I'll be your roommate Sanji." Luffy called knowing Sanji would be making breakfast for him. Ussopp cringed and quickly grabbed Sanji.

"No he's staying with me." Ussopp called. Jessie tossed Ussopp, Chopper, and Sanji the keys to room 3.

"No I have to be with Nami-swan." Sanji whined.

"To late your with them." Jessie stated as Luffy pouted in disappointment.

"But then who's staying with me?" Nami asked.

"It looks like you and Luffy get cabin 1 congrats." Jessie said as she tossed the keys to her.

"Nani? Hold on I never agreed to this."

"Yes but we only have one cabin left leaving only you two to stay in it. Have fun." Jessie giggled as she grabbed Zoro's arm and headed out the door. Luffy came up behind Nami laughing slightly.

"You better behave." Nami yelled hitting him over the head and walking out.

* * *

**I'm sorry I'm taking so long with my chapters I got a lot of school work and I am hanging out with my friends more.**

**Please review! **

**;D**


	10. Jessie and Zoro

**Jessie and Zoro**

"Come on slow poke." Jessie laughed as she ran up to a yellow snowmobile.

"Why did you pick me?" Zoro grumbled not sure he could spend 3 days with the witty and energetic entertainer.

"Because I had to, just think about it. We get the biggest cabin." She patted him on the back.

"Fine, just as long as I get my own room." Jessie smiled and jumped on the snowmobile.

"You want to drive or should I?"

"Actually I want to." He smiled and sat down in front of her. She wrapped her arms around his waist as he jumped from the touch. "What the hell do you think you're doing?

"I don't want to fall off idiot. I have to hold onto something."

"Well not me."

"Then what, that's what I'm supposed to do."

"Fine but don't get to comfortable."

"Whatever." At that she pulled the cord as the engine started to run. Zoro watched her calmly as she got on again and pulled him into the safety hug again.

"Let's go." He said pushing the throttle down hard.

"Not that fast." Jessie screamed as the snowmobile's front flew in the air and they both fell off. "You idiot! You're not supposed to push it all the way right when it starts. You start slow then speed up." She yelled getting up with a small grunt of pain. "Dumbass." She muttered and started to push the snowmobile back on its skies.

"How was I supposed to know?" Zoro fought back. "It's my first time."

"I just thought you were smart enough to figure that out but it turns out I'm wrong." She got on. "This time I'm driving."

"O come on now I know, I'm driving." He shouted grabbing the handles away from Jessie.

"No, you'll probably kill us." She shouted back trying to pull it back. After about 5 minutes of arguing Zoro ended up winning. After the whole incident he was a very good driver. About a mile away they stopped by their cabin, everyone else was already there, and grabbed their stuff. Zoro turned to Jessie trying to rub it in her face that he was good. She just glared at him for a few seconds before choosing to ignore him. He gave a sly grin and followed her to the door.

"Give me the key." Jessie demanded.

"Not until you admit I'm a good driver."

"Fine if you're not going to give it to me, I'll get it myself." She shouted and shoved her hand into his green sash. Zoro just stood shocked, he never expected that. A few seconds later she fished out the key and opened the door entering the little, cold building. "Crap."

"Crap what?" Zoro asked as he closed the door behind him.

"It looks like I accidently gave Franky and Robin the biggest cabin."

"What?" He yelled his voice filled with anger. Jessie just put her hand over her head in defense. "O well as long as I still get my own room."

"Well that's the problem." She stuttered as he gave her a glare. "Only Franky and Robin's room has two bedrooms. Ours has a one room and a bunk bed." She laughed softly hoping he wouldn't kill her. His simple glare turned deadly.

"What?"

"Well at least we don't have to share a single bed." She squeaked protecting her head again. Zoro just growled and walked to the room.

"Fine. You're lucky I don't kill you." She let out a long breath. "I get the to…" She jumped and started running.

"I get the top bunk." She shouted and ran in right over Zoro before he could finish.

"Hey I called it." He yelled pulling his face off the floor.

"No you didn't all I heard was 'I call the to..' so it's mine." She stuck her tongue out and started to climb up.

"O no you don't." He jumped up wrapping his arm around her. "I called it." He pulled her down and started climbing. Growling loudly she bit his arm. "Ow, you bitch." He yelled pulling her behind him lifting her feet off the ground. She started kicking making him loss balance and toppled over.

"Ha mine." She cheered jumping over him and over to the bed. His hand shot out grabbing her leg tripping her so she landed face first on the floor. He chuckled and started to climb up. Next thing he knew her legs were wrapped around his waist with her on his back pulling him down. "It's mine." Zoro pushed her off and she landed on her back on the ground, luckily she caught his leg and pulled him down to. She rolled out of the way just in time as he landed on his roughly on his back right where she was. Giggling she climbed up all the way and put her pillow down.

"Mine." She stated as she jumped off landing right by him. Zoro barred his teeth.

"You cheated." He growled.

"To bad, pirates don't play fair." She stated.

"You're right. I'll get you back."

"Seeking revenge is a sin."

"I don't believe in god." He grinned evilly only to get smacked over the head.

"I don't care it's a sin to me. Who cares what you think." She said slyly bending over him to get face to face.

"Mind backing away, you're in my space." He glared their noses almost touching. She just sighed and walked away. "Damn bitch." He mumbled.

"I heard that." Zoro jumped and grumbled rubbing the lump on the back of his head. "Quite swearing under your breath and get in here." He got up reluctantly and dragged his feet all the way to the kitchen. Jessie was by the fridge, fists on her hips.

"What?"

"What should we eat?"

"I don't know." Jessie rolled her eyes and turned to the fridge.

"Sandwiches it is."

"What, can't you cook? All girls are supposed to cook."

"That's sexist. I just cut myself all the time cooking I'm not good with knives."

"Yet you fight with swords." Zoro replied slyly.

"You know something, shut up." He just laughed at her as she started to make some sandwiches. Zoro went into the room and lied down on his bed. A few minutes later Jessie came in.

"Here eat up." She said tossing a peanut butter and jelly sandwich on his stomach. He looked at it.

"Damn I would rather stay with ero-cook then you, at least he can cook."

"To bad you're stuck with me." She giggles as his face darkened in anger. He glared up at her before taking a fierce bite out of the sandwich. "At least it is food." She sat down cross legged on her bunk and took a big bite out of her sandwich.

"Ya ya whatever." He mumbles as he finished the sandwich.

"Well I'm going to go wash up and go to bed." She jumped down looking at the green haired swordsman. He just stared at the wall pretending not to hear her. "Are you trying to annoy me or get back at me?" She pinched his cheek like a grandma pinches her grandchild's cheek. He just glared at her again making her laugh. "That's fine I'm use to quiet and I don't need to hear your voice it annoys me." She walked out as he fell backwards into his bed with a loud groan.

"Man he's such a moron." Jessie muttered as she walked into the bathroom. "O well it's only 3 days, how bad can he be." She washed her face quickly then brushed her teeth. Smiling at herself in the window she saw some blood coming from her cheek. She wiped the blood from her face. "Hmm where did that come from?" She asked herself. She covered it with a bandage and wrapped her bad leg like chopper showed her.

"It's so fricken cold in here." Zoro muttered.

"O calm down I'll lit the fireplace." Jessie answered as she walked into the room.

"Hurry up then."

"Hey don't rush me or I'll go even slower." He hmphed and turned over in his bed. She took out a lighter and lit a fire. She turned around and found Zoro sleeping. Shaking her head she shut the light off and climbed up to her bunk. "So comfy." She cooed slightly closing her eyes.

Bam. Jessie's eyes shot open as something hit the bottom of her bed. She sat still for a bit as nothing happened. Sighing she shut her eyes again. Bam. Two more hits. She squinted her eyes looking through the dark room. Bam. There it was again. Jessie scooted over to the side of the bed. Bam. She looked over the edge at Zoro. He sat still for about a minute then his leg raised and kicked the bottom of Jessie's bunk.

"Zoro!" She yelled. His eyes snapped open and he looked at her.

"What?" He mumbled.

"You're kicking my bunk." She growled.

"Sorry I got a kicking problem when sleeping." He turned over in his bed. Jessie raised an eyebrow.

"I bet you do. I mean you have so many problems I can believe it."

"What was that?" Zoro yelled.

"What are you death, you have lots of problems." She said sticking her tongue out at him. He reached up and grabbed her tongue.

"Wet ho of my twoge." She tried to say.

"What I can't hear you. I think I'm going death." He teased her. He moved out more so only his legs were on the bed. She struggled against his grip but not too much because of the pain. "What's wrong?" Zoro chuckled as he pulled her tongue more. Her eyes showed anger as he laughed even harder till he lost his balance. He let go of her tongue and grabbed her shirt pulling her down with him. She landed on top of him as he grunted from the extra weight.

"What the hell was that for!?" She raised herself up on her elbows. Their stomachs crossed.

"Well get off me!" He yelled as he pushed her off.

"Ow." Jessie cried as she hit the ground.

"What? What's wrong?"

"My leg!" She cried holding her leg to her chest.

"O shit what do I do? What do I do?" Zoro cried.

"Well don't panic moron go get Chopper."

"Where is chopper?"

"He's in cabin 3. About a hundred yards away you can see it so don't get lost."

"Ok." He got up and opened the door running out forgetting his coat and boots. He looked around as the door slammed shut behind him and locked. "Jessie open this door right now."

"No don't feel like it."

"Open the fucking door now."

"Fine only if you make a promise."

"Fine."

"You can't kick the bed anymore or try anything else to annoy me."

"Deal just let me in."

"Hold on him not done."

"Fine what else?"

"You can't swear for the rest of tonight or tomorrow."

"What? How am I supposed to show how fucking mad I am."

"Use the word beep."

"What!?"

"Like, what the beep? Or you beeping beep." She giggled. "How beeping mad I am." She laughed fully.

"Fine just let me in."

"But you have to keep your promise. Even if pirates don't play fair they are good with promises."

"I would never go back on a promise."

"Ok come in." Jessie stated and opened the door. Zoro bolted in and under his blanket.

"Ha ha." Jessie laughed as she entered the room. "Shouldn't have messed with me." She shut the lights off and crawled up to her bunk bed.

"Shut up you fu…beeping annoying beep." Jessie laughed harder than ever at the goofiness of his words.

"Night Zorokins." She giggled as he growled at her.

A few minutes later Zoro was sleeping, snoring louder than ever. Jessie sat on the top bunk looking at the wall with bloodshot eyes and a pillow over her head. "Why did I ever agree to this?" Jessie cried pulling the pillow over her ears.

**Flashback**

_"Entertainer-san __come__ over here please."_

_"Sure what you want Robin?"_

_"I got a plan."_

_"What's your plan?"_

_"I believe Navigator-san likes captain-san."_

_"Huh?"_

_"But they need a little push to get together."_

_"And how do you suppose we do that."_

_"Get Navigator-san and Captain-san in the same cabin alone."_

_"How do we do that?"_

_"Just make sure they are the only ones left over so they have no cho__ic__e."_

_"Hmm that will work. We will also give them the honeymoon suite."_

_"That sounds good. Ok so Zoro and __Luffy__ usually stay together and __Nami__ and I usually stay together. So you can take Zoro and I'll go with __Franky__."_

_"You're forgetting __Sanji__ he'll want to stay with __Nami__." Both girls jumped as __Usopp__came up to them.__"I'll take __Sanji__."_

_"Perfect then __Luffy__ and __Nami__ will be the only ones left." Jessie cheered as Robin giggled._

**End Flashback**

"I'm going to kill Robin for getting me in this.

**Sorry it's taking so long, I'm spending a lot of time with my boyfriend and not typing as much so ****ya****. Tell me what you think in a review and I'll try and get the next one in sooner.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	11. Fanky and Robin

Robin and Franky

Robin and Franky

"I wonder if Entertainer-san and Swordsman-san worked out there disagreement." Robin wondered out loud. "If they don't they'll freeze to death out here." She stated calmly.

"Don't say such depressing things." Franky shouted as they walked up to the cabin door, watching the others go into there own. "They'll be fine; entertaining sister is a super negotiator. I think by watching her the past few days." Franky said placing a hand on his weird shaped chin.

"Jessie is quite a mystery. I think it should be interesting to her have her on the crew." Robin smiled slightly as Franky unlocked the door holding it open for her. "Hmm ours looks bigger then the rest."

"This place is super. Entertaining sister must have given us the biggest cabin." Franky cheered giving one of his signature poses.

"Probably by mistake." Robin responded as Franky practically deflated.

"How do you know that, maybe entertaining sister just likes us and decided to give us this super big cabin to be nice! Why can't you just think positively." Franky cried out to her.

"But I did hear Entertainer-san talking to the Manager about getting the biggest one.."

"..For us." Franky finished giving her thumbs up. Robin chuckled slightly knowing it was no use.

"I am going to find my room and unpack." She stated and wondered off. Franky frowned at her back slightly before going to unpack himself.

Robin entered her room and looked around it was just big enough to fit her and had a fireplace in the corner and a single bed on the other side. Most of the wood was a darker red or brown. She turned to close the door noticing some shelves for clothes right next to it. She smiled and closed the door.

Franky's room was about the same as Robins just a different color. His room was brighter with light colored wood and some darker browns. "This room is super, I wonder if Robin's room is the same?" He asked no one particular.

"Yes it is." A sweet voiced sounded behind him. He jumped and turned to look at the smiling raven haired women.

"Nico! You scared me that was not super."

"Sorry." Robin chuckled as she entered. "Your room is a lot brighter then mine."

"Fits your personality. Dark and mysterious." Franky laughed as Robin just smiled. "You done unpacking already?"

"Yes. It helps to have an extra hand with things." She giggled as a hand appeared on the shelf and started to stack clothes on it.

"True." Franky stated as he watched her. "Thanks Robin. Shall we get some dinner."

"We are on our own tonight so one of us will have to cook." Franky paused and thought of himself cooking looking like a Sanji impersonator. "Don't worry I can cook tonight Cyborg-san." Robin chuckled at the look of his face.

"Thanks Robin, if you need any help just holler." Robin nodded and headed off to the kitchen.

After 30 min. the meal was done and place on the table. "Cyborg-san dinner is ready." Robin called as she walked back into the kitchen to get some drinks. Franky ran into the room.

"This smells super Robin." He called posing as she entered the room she just chuckled and placed a bottle of cola in front of him. "O Robin you know me so well." He cried with an arm over his face to hide it. Robin smiled as she sat down and started to eat. Franky finished first wiping his mouth off to show his manners in front of a lady.

"Oi Robin?"

"Hmm.." She hummed telling him to continue as she took the plates to the kitchen.

"Why do you want to know about those deadly weapons written on those stones?"

"I don't." Robin stated a little anger coming in her voice.

"Then why do you read those things?" (Yes I do not know how to spell the stones names srryT.T)

"I wish to learn true history." She stated coming back out after rinsing the dishes.

"What!? All those stones have on them is history?" Franky asked a little angry as Robin nodded.

"What's wrong with history?" Robin asked intrigued of why he acted the way he did.

"Nothing. It just makes me mad that the government is trying to capture and kill you just cause you want to know true history. Why won't the government let you figure out, it's there for a reason?" Franky argued.

"I'm sorry to say I don't know." Robin said calmly lowering her head slightly. "Many innocent people have lost their lives over these stones. I know." She closed her eyes to try and ignore the pictures of the boat of fire during their attack on her home island.

"Do you have any clue what the true history is about?" Robin shook her head sadly. "You know what I think?" He questioned. Robin looked up slightly shaking her head. "I think the government did something horrible and they just trying to cover there asses with that stupid law. If the world found out there can be a huge rebellion." Robin looked at him for a while her lips parted slightly in thought. After a few seconds she brought her hand to her chin.

"That is possible."

"Maybe Robin when you find the truth you can help the world get rid of this unsuper government. It's so corrupt it need something to stop it and maybe that's you." He smiled at her. She looked up and smiled back.

"Eh that could be true. But if it is not it'll be just fine for me."

"Now you know you can never give up on your dream."

"Not exactly. It may have nothing about the government at all and I would have wasted my time thinking that I can save this world from this horrible government."

"At least try to think positively Nico!" Franky shouted as she stared at him with a blank expression. They looked at each other for a while before she smiled and stood up.

"Shall we go sit in the sitting room." She said gesturing the other room.

"Why not?" He shrugged and stood up following her. She walked away to her room and came back with a plush blanket and a big book. Franky sat down on the couch and stretched a little as Robin sat in a chair covering her legs with the blanket and opening her book. "Robin what is so interesting about those books of yours. They can't be less boring then me." She looked up and laughed.

"I just like to read." She smiled but Franky did not return it. She let out a soft sigh and put the book down. "Alright then what do you want to do?" Franky smiled and jumped off the couch and walked over to a big cabinet.

"Maybe they have some games or cards." Robin just smiled as he opened the door only to see a reflection of himself. "Nah. What's this?" He questioned as a poked the black thing that reflected him.

"It looks like a box." Robin inferred.

"With a black mirror." He finished. "Hmmm what's this? Power." He pushed the button. There was a click and some static sound before a picture of a yellow square and pink star walking down a street, knuckles dragging came into the screen. Franky jumped lightly looking at it as Robin also watched in awe as the TV started to talk.

"_Hey Patrick what do you want to do today?" The _yellow square asked._ "I don't know what do you want to do?" The _pink starfish, most likely Patrick, answered._ "I don't know what do you want to do?" _The yellow square replied._ "I don't know what do you want to do?" _Patrick said again_. "I don't know what do you want to do?" _It kept going like that for a while before the starfish put out his hand to stop the yellow square. _"Spongebob, I know what I want to do today." _Patrick said all serious. Both the starfish and Yellow Square now named Spongebob looked to a balloon stand where a big fish was giving a smaller fish a balloon. _"I want to get a balloon." _The starfish said.

"What is this?" Franky asked as Robin just watched.

"I don't know." She replied as they watched a little longer. They watched the episode all the way till then end silently.

"Ummm…that was funny the little yellow dude was super." Franky shouted Robin just chuckled slightly. After a while a new thing appeared on the screen. "Hey it's a talking picture of a pirate, Straw Hat would love this."

"_OOOOO who lives in a pineapple under the sea." "Spongebob Squarepants."_

"It's the little yellow dude again." Franky smiled till the thing switched and they were people standing in a court room talking about getting money from the other cause the other lady's dog injured her dog. "Eh?"

"Hmmmm… it seems this thing changes what comes on the screen." Robin stated holding the remote up.

"Let me see." Franky called as he grabbed the remote out of her hand. "Hmm…let's see." He held down a button as the TV got really loud right when the two ladies started yelling at each other. Robin covered her ears quickly as Franky jumped. "How do I get it to go down." He screamed. One of Robin's hands sprouted from his shoulder and held the other button as it went down. She removed her hands from her ears as the arm disappeared. He turned to her as she glared at him slightly. "Opps." He laughed slightly this time hitting the right button to change the channel. Next the history channel came up and Robin perked up slightly. "It see this interests you. Do you want to watch it?" Robin nodded and Franky sat down and sighed in relief.

They watched the history channel till 3:00 A.M. before Robin finally fell asleep on her chair soon after Franky, leaving the TV on. (Dun Dun Duuuunnn)

* * *

**I am sooooo srry it took so long. My lab top wouldn't let me type so I had to beg my mom to use her computer and I've been working a lot but hopefully now that they have hired some new people I won't have as many hours so I've been super busy. Again I apologize and hopefully you keep reading even with my delays.**

**My sister also came home and brought a new very little dog with that needs almost constant attention, it's cute but evil and annoying and since she is gone a lot I have to watch the thing! O well at least it is house trained now.**

**Please review I like to see if people are enjoying the story or if there are improvements I can make on it or if the characters are to OOC or if I'm making any Mary Sues.**


	12. The Three Goofs

_**Sanji, Ussop, and Chopper**_

* * *

"Hurry up shitheads." Sanji cursed as he opened the door while Ussop and Chopper were playing in the snow. Sanji looked inside not to impressed. It was a small 3 room cabin: one bathroom, one bedroom, and a kitchen/living room. He sighed and went to the bedroom where he found two twin size beds and a small closet. "It'll do," he muttered as he pulled a ciggie out of his pocket, lighting it and inhaling some smoke before blowing it out quite rapidly. He started to unpack everything putting his clothes neatly on the top shelf. It fit, even with its small size due to everything being folded nice and tight.

* * *

"You haven't seen anything yet." Ussop bragged as Chopper's eyes lit up seeing a snow sculpture of a beautiful woman.

"Wow! So cool Ussop." Chopper chirped as he tried to build his own but not having much success.

"Oi you two," Sanji called as he came out and leaned on the door way. "Why don't you unpack while I make us supper." The two grinned at each other before running in plowing Sanji over. He got up with a look of pure hatred. "Why? Why did I get stuck with these two idiots? Why couldn't I be with the lovely Robin-chan or Nami-san, or Jessie-san?" He looked to the bedroom, chest fallen, where the other two men were shouting quite loudly. He sighed loudly inhaling more of his cancer stick. "Better start supper." He mumbled as he walked into the kitchen.

* * *

An hour later Sanji walked into the bedroom to announce that it was time to eat. Ussop and Chopper were on the floor looking through some bags of thing Ussop bought while he was Christmas shopping. Turning to the closet Sanji saw all their stuff piled in it, filling up about three shelves with some hanging off shelves or missing the shelves completely as they lied on the floor. There were even some clothes on his shelf. He turned away with a bored expression to watch the two. "Oi, supper's ready."

"Yay, supper!" The two laughed as they jumped up and ran out of the room. Sanji stood there for a few seconds looking at the bags before he turned to go back to the kitchen.

"Now I know why I said I would take Sanji." Ussop laughed joyously as he ate the gourmet meal.

"What do you mean by that?" Sanji growled as he walked up behind Ussop filling the room with a dark aura. Ussop started to sweat as he sensed Sanji's anger.

"N-n-nothing, just that I said I was going to take you because you could cook. It took a while to convince Nami to let me room with you. She put up quite a fight but captain Ussop's arguing skills surpass all others." He bragged as Sanji's eye twitched.

"Is that all I'm good for, COOKING." He growled angrily.

"N-n-no, no. You got it all wrong." Ussop stuttered. "You're a good character." He smiled.

"Whatever." Sanji mumbled as he sat down and started to eat. They ate in silence before Sanji got up to bring the dishes to the sink.

"Come on Chopper let's set that thing up." Ussop called as Chopper and he run out of the room. Sanji sighed as he heard the two running around the bedroom and come back out scattering everything around the living room.

"What are you doing?" Sanji asked as he came up to the two, drying his hands. Chopper and Ussop were behind the television plugging things in here and there. "Oi, shitheads?"

"We are trying to get this thing to work." Ussop stated.

"What thing?" Sanji asked confused. Ussop pointed to a box on the floor. "What's that?"

"That's what we are trying to hook up." Ussop sighed as he realized that all he had to do was plug it in matching the colors.

"Wii." Sanji mumbled to himself as he read the box.

"Ya! It looked so fun we had to get it and we got some disks that go with it too!" Chopper giggled.

"Disks?" Sanji questioned.

"Ya they're on the floor." Ussop pointed to a bag next to the box. Sanji picked it up and looked through them. There were about five: 'Guitar hero III: legends of rock', 'Thrillville: off the rails', 'Super Smash bros', 'Mario cart', and a sports game.

"Interesting…which one are you going to use first?"

"Sports…it seems like it would be fun and everyone can play sports." Ussop said as he looked at Chopper and chuckled. Sanji just blew out some smoke and sat on the couch as he watched them hook the system up to the TV.

"Do you even know how to use it?" Sanji questioned quietly.

"Well all you have to do is read the instructions."

"All right." Sanji sighed and grabbed a little booklet and started to read it.

* * *

"Sanji, Sanji we got it ready." Ussop cheered loudly as Chopper hopped from foot to foot. Sanji finished reading and closed the book.

"Ok you better read this, it is kind of complicated."

"Well actually, we thought you could just tell us, since you already read it." Sanji let out a sigh and got up.

"Alright I guess I can get it started. All the GAMES have different controls." Sanji started as he started to sync all the remotes up to the system. "Here" He tossed them each a remote and strapped his onto his wrist. "You have to have it strapped on or it could go flying." He said as Ussop and Chopper put the straps on. "Alright, give me the game." Ussop handed him the disk getting excited. Sanji took it from him as he turned the system on. A screen came up and he typed in all the settings then it went to the main screen showing different things to do. Mii creator, weather channel, news channel, pictures, and some other things were showing. He inserted the disk and after awhile the first box changed and said Wii Sports. "Alright, it says we can make characters to play as." Sanji said as he sat down next to Chopper who was now in between him and Ussop.

"Ok. How do we do that?" Chopper asked. Sanji pointed his remote to the screen as a little finger showed up. "Wow so cool!" Chopper and Ussop cheered while Sanji smiled. Ussop and Chopper pointed there remotes at the screen as two more fingered showed up. They giggled slightly and then shook the remotes fast making the fingers go all over the place at a fast pace. Sanji though was moving his slowly across the screen to the Mii creator. A vein pulsed in his head as Chopper and Ussop were pretending to have a seizure on the screen.

"Oi shitheads cut it out." Sanji yelled as Ussop and Chopper lowered their remotes. Sanji sighed and clicked on the Mii creator. "There. Now only 1st player, that's me, can create the Mii. So just tell me what you want and I'll do it." Ussop and Chopper nodded in agreement. Sanji made his first. Sanji's Mii looked somewhat like him, the best he could do, but before Ussop and Chopper got a turn he insisted on making Nami. He finished her off giving her the same color as him. "Perfect. All right, what do you two want?"

"Me first." Ussop chirped. After arguing that he had to make it look human, they finished it.

"It looks like Luffy." Sanji said. All three tilted there head sideways.

"It does." Ussop said in a deep voice.

"Mm'hmm." Chopper agreed as he nodded his head. "Name it Luffy."

"Alright alright." Sanji smiled as he put the name in. After that Chopper made his. Ussop burst out laughing.

"What?" Chopper whined as Sanji started to snicker from the other side. "What? What's so funny guys?"

"It..I…It…It l...Ha-ha…I..I can..can't." Ussop tried to get it out as he sank down into the couch holding his sides. Chopper just started at him with wide eyes till Sanji burst out laughing.

"O Gosh that's just too much." Sanji managed to get out.

"I don't get it." Chopper said as Ussop got up and put his hand on Choppers shoulder.

"It…It looks like a…short…fat….Zorooooo." Ussop managed to get out before he lost control again.

"Huh!" Chopper looked back at the screen and sure enough there was a short stubby Zoro. Chopper held back his giggles for a bit till they busted out. "It does." He giggled. Ussop got up and wiped a tear from his eye.

"Man that was good." Ussop said as he started to calm down.

"I say we keep it. Marimo looks good this way." Sanji snickered as he typed the name Marimo. "There now we can play."

"Yay." Ussop and Chopper cheered as they grabbed their remotes. "Sanji turn the game on."

"Alright, alright, cool it." He laughed and clicked on the box that said Wii sports. Ussop and Chopper giggled excitedly as they jumped up and down on the couch. After all the credit things at the beginning ended a screen popped up with five different games: tennis, baseball, bowling, golf, and boxing. "Interesting." Sanji muttered. "Alright idiots, what do you want to play?"

"Bowling." Chopper cheered.

"I want baseball." Ussop yelled.

"Bowling it is." Sanji smiled at Chopper.

"Hey that's no fair." Ussop declared (that rhymed lol) as he shot up from his seat. "I bought the thing. I think I should get to choose."

"Well baseball is only two player, bowling everyone can play. I got to think what's fair for everyone. Anyways majority rules." Sanji stated before turning back to the screen. Ussop opened his mouth to argue but shut it tight as Sanji gave him a death glare. He whimpered a bit but went back to his seat. "You're going to need to stand to play you know." Ussop froze half-way in his sit.

"I know that." He stated quietly as he straightened up. Chopper jumped off the couch and giggled slightly as he walked to Sanji's side.

"Sanji do you think I can beat Ussop, he is good at these kind of things?" Chopper asked as he gave Sanji his most innocent look. Sanji smiled around his cigarette and knelt down next to him.

"Not sure buddy, but we'll try, right?"

"Aa!" Chopper smiled and nodded. Sanji nodded back before he straightened up and Ussop came up to the screen.

"You all will fall to my might." Ussop declared. "Back home I was known as the videogame champion. I beat the best of the best! People came from all around the world to face…um…Gamer Ussop!"

"Really?" Chopper asked in awe as his eyes sparkled.

"Gamer Ussop?" Sanji snorted. "Is that the best name you can come up with?"

"Yes...I mean no, that's just what the people called me." Ussop stuttered as Chopper continued looking at him in awe.

* * *

The three played one game of bowling with an ending score of: Ussop-216, Chopper-57, and Sanji-167.

"Ha I told you I would beat you." Ussop bragged as Sanji stared at the screen astonished.

"You cheated!" Sanji declared pointing an accusing finger at him.

"Aaaaaa! What are you talking about?" Ussop questioned.

"There's no way in hell that you could beat me." Sanji yelled as a dark aura surrounded him.

"Ha ha ha! I told you I was the best videogame player."

"Wow!"

"You were lying, it was just dumb luck." Sanji continued. "Not to mention it's just one game. It doesn't mean you're the best at videogames. I bet I could beat you at any of the other games."

"Fine you're on."

"I think I'll just watch." Chopper stated as he set his remote down and lied down on the couch. The two looked at him before turning to glare at each other once again.

"Baseball?" Ussop inquired.

"Baseball it is." Sanji hissed lightly. They glared for a few more seconds before they turned back to the screen and clicked on baseball. The two choose their characters and started Sanji was up to bat first. "Ready to lose asshole?"

"I should ask you that." Ussop brought his hand up and swung the remote down as fast as he could. The ball flew right past Sanji's character. "Ha ha ha, that's how you pitch." Sanji growled and tightened his hands around the remote.

"Just pitch idiot. No one wants to hear you brag."

"Ha you're just jealous." Ussop chuckled in his throat. "Your funeral." He repeated his actions but Sanji swung this time but just too early."

"Strike." The screen called out.

"Huh!" Sanji's mouth hung open as he saw the large word Strike come on the screen. Ussop chuckled again.

"Told you." He said coyly.

* * *

The game ended about thirty minutes later, due to the fighting in between the pitches and innings, with Ussop as the winner with a score of 15 and Sanji with a score of 7.

"I can't believe this there is no way a shitty person like you could beat me. It was just luck best out of 5." Sanji yelled yet again. Ussop shrugged.

"Alright.

* * *

Two games later Ussop won the miny tournament. He won one by mercy rule and the other by 6. Ussop laughed again and Sanji ground his teeth in anger.

"Careful Sanji you can ruin your teeth doing that."

"Fuck! Shut up."

"Why don't you just try a different game?" Chopper suggested quietly.

"Fine! Tennis." Sanji crossed his arms as he glared at Ussop yet again.

"Deal but you're still going to lose."

"Whatever, just play." Sanji growled as he choose tennis on the screen. They started on a best out of five game. The first game lasted about 10 minutes with them going back and forth in duce. "Ha what happened to 'Gamer Ussop'?" Sanji chuckled.

"It's just luck." Ussop hissed. Sanji was now ahead. If he gets the next point he wins.

"Better watch out shit head." Sanji teased.

"No way are you getting this point!" Right as Ussop hit it over the net Sanji hit the ball with his front person. It flew over the net opposite of where Ussop's characters were at the moment. "NOOOO!" Ussop yelled as he swung the remote. The character on the screen dived for it but missed it by an inch. The ball hit the ground for the second time as Ussop's eyes widened in astonishment. "He-h-he b-beat me."

"Woooo! Ya that's what I'm talking about." Sanji pumped his fist in the air.

"Just luck." Ussop hissed. Sanji ignored him as he started to dance in place celebrating his victory. "It's best out of five you haven't won yet."

"Fine I'll just have to beat you then now wont I." Sanji said more then asked.

* * *

An hour later Sanji was the victor winning 3 games and Ussop lost winning not a single game.

"Im-i-impossable." Ussop stuttered.

"Ha looks like Gamer Ussop has met his match."

"That was just one game."

"Fine golf next."

"You're on." Sanji clicked the screen to bring it up. After a few minutes they realized it wasn't going to be easy. "Sanji you're suppose to practice the swing you're going to hard."

"I did practice the swing the thing keeps changing on me." Sanji cursed. They thought that was bad till they got to putting. "I didn't even swing that hard." Sanji pointed an accusing finger at the screen.

"Man I can't swing that slowly when I do it doesn't go and when it does go it's too much." The two guys frowned at each other.

"Screw it." They both muttered and went to the main sports screen.

"Ok boxing."

"You're going down shit head."

"Oi Oi, do you always have to call me shit head." Ussop muttered slapping Sanji's chest. Sanji chuckled and set the game up.

"Ready?"

"O…yeah lets fight." Ussop shouted as Chopper jolted from his slumber. He rubbed his eyes and tried to focus on the screen. The bell rang and the two boxers walked up to each other. Sanji threw the first punch but Ussop moved to the side and dodged it.

"Stay still." Sanji growled as he kept throwing punches.

"What are you playing?" Chopper asked tiredly.

"Boxing." Both shouted. Chopper shrugged and rested his head on the couch cushion. After awhile Sanji tried to catch him by swaying to the side and throwing a punch. It worked. "Ha got you." He bragged.

"Just once." Ussop said as Sanji hit from the side again. Ussop this time, though, went to the other side.

"Hey!" Sanji growled. "Sit still already and fight like a man." Sanji was already sweating as Ussop just laughed. Sanji tried to chase him again but he kept moving so Sanji kept following. Pretty soon the two were just rocking back and forth as the characters on the screen did the same making them look like they were doing a strange little dance. "That's it new game." Sanji yelled annoyed by this one.

"Agree." They ejected the disk and put in Mario Kart. "Ok let's try this one."

"Hold on let me read the instructions. You have been watching me do this, so you set it up this time."

"Alright." Ussop nodded and took Sanji's remote and clicked on the box and got through the beginning credits. "You done yet?"

"Almost." Sanji replied as he finished the last page. "K, you ready?" Ussop smiled and nodded throwing Sanji his remote. The two sat down as Sanji started to set it up. Usopp pulled a wheel out of one of the bags and looked at the instructions for it while Sanji got the game set up the rest of the way. Usopp laughed as he connected the remote to the wheel just as the instructions instructed.

"What's that?" Sanji questioned as he got to the character screen.

"Nothing, just an extra."

"Do I need one?"

"Nah, I just have it for fun."

"I want one." Sanji whispered as he glared at the wheel. Usopp chuckled as he heard Sanji mumbled. "Choose your character."

"Fine, don't need to be harsh." Usopp frowned slightly as Sanji growled. Usopp went through the different characters till he stopped on Bowser. "Ha a dragon. Did I ever tell you about the time I defeated the Dragon and saved the princess, Kaya…it was a stormy night and…"

"Shut it and let's go." Sanji snapped as he chose Princess Peach.

"Ha you're going to be a girl."

"What's wrong with that." Sanji stated more then asked.

"Nothing, nothing at all." Usopp gulped as he stole a glance at Chopper who was sleeping on a couch cushion. 'Man he's out like a light.' Usopp thought as Chopper twitched slightly. "Alright, I'm ready." Sanji grinned as the characters appeared at the end of a long line as a weird creature came down on a cloud with a stoplight.

"Wait." Usopp paused the game. "How do I do this?"

"That's right I have to tell you don't I?" Sanji sighed as he went to controls on the screen. "Just look at this." Usopp studied the screen with a look of concentration on his face.

"Got it." Usopp smirked as he unpaused the game right as the light turned green. "Eat my dust." He called as his car raced off leaving Sanji's car at the starting line.

"Hey that's cheating." Sanji bumped him as he started to follow the rest of the cars.

"Hey! Don't push me." Usopp growled as he took the first turn. "A shit." He called as the car started to slide to a side with no railings. He turned his wheel as far as it could go but he was too late as he flew off the side. "Ahh I fell! I died!" He cried as Sanji snickered.

"That's what you get." Sanji said as the cloud creature appeared on Usopp's screen carrying Bowser on a fish line.

"Ha, I'm alive."

"Idiot." Sanji muttered but laughed at Usopp as he passed him when the cloud creature dropped him. "Ha I'm beating you."

"Not for long." Usopp sang as he passed Sanji again. "Man Sanji you drive like a granny." Usopp laughed as Sanji sped up slightly. The two were neck to neck as they came up to some boxes. Sanji stopped to avoid them as Usopp drove right through one. "What's going on?" Usopp gaped at the screen as a little box on the screen change color and shapes at a fast rate. It stopped on a lightning bolt.

"Lightning bolt? Hold on pause the game." Sanji said as Usopp hit the + button. "Ok let's see what this is." Sanji stated as he opened the instruction book.

"I thought you read that already?"

"Not the whole thing. I just skimmed through it to find out how to set it up and to work it." Sanji answered as he came to a page about the boxes. "Here we go. The boxes apparently hold items that can help you. Like speed boosts, items that harm or affect the other racers, or things to help protect you from others and their attacks."

"Cool. So we are suppose to hit the boxes then?"

"I guess so. It doesn't say what the lightning bolt does. I guess you'll just have to use it."

"Ok how do I do that."

"Press this button." Sanji pointed the button on the wheel. Usopp smiled as he unpaused the game and hit said button. Sanji's character was struck with lightning and shrunk. Sanji's mouth hung open.

"Ha-ha, that's hilarious." Ussop laughed losing his concentration.

"Hilarious my ass." Sanji growled as the miniature Peach zoomed passes the oversized Browser.

"Hey!" Usopp complained as he caught up and passes Peach as she turned back to normal size. Sanji growled as he passed through a box as the little box started to change images. Sanji watched it till it landed on three green shells. Three shells started to orbit around Peach as she came up behind Bowser.

"Let's see what this does." Sanji chuckled evilly as he hit a button and a shell was flung at Usopp's character.

"Shit." Usopp cried as the shell hit him making Bowser spin out of control and into Sanji making him spin.

"Shit-head don't hit me!"

"You made me." Sanji growled and threw another shell.

"Die Shit-head!" Usopp screamed as the shell hit Bowser making him spin again as Sanji's character passed as he giggled evilly. "Ha look whose last now."

"Bastard I'll destroy you. No one can win against me." Usopp spat out.

* * *

Three minutes later Usopp passes the finish line, Sanji right behind him.

"Ha I beat you." Usopp bragged.

"Ya but you're still in 7th place."

"Ya, but at least I'm not in 8th place or should I say last place!" Usopp smirked and chuckled in Sanji's face. Sanji just growled slightly but challenged him again on a different track.

"I won't lose again."

* * *

Chopper's eyes fluttered open as he woke up. He looked at the clock on the wall. "4:15." He muttered as he rubbed his burning eyes. He glanced around the room before he realized what was going on. Sanji and Ussop must have put in a new game because he didn't see the Mii characters any more, but a turtle named dry bones, with a skeleton like a human, driving a car like thing, and a woman with light blonde hair, wearing a tight biker's suit named Rosalina. 'That's not right. Turtles don't have skeletons like that, but then again, they don't drive vehicles either.' Chopper thought to himself.

"Shit…s-shit…shit…" Chopper jumped slightly as he turned to Sanji and shuddered. He had a dark bag under his eye and a five-o'clock shadow that seemed to appear out of nowhere while he was curled up with his knees to his chest. He was twitching every few seconds as drool dripped out of his mouth at a steady rate. His character Rosalina was moving through the course sloppily as a cloud character held a sign showing a u-turn arrow above her head.

"Sanji…are you alright." Chopper whimpered as Sanji twitched some more. Chopper jumped as he heard a loud snore to his right. He turned to see Ussop sitting on the couch with his head lolled back, tongue hanging out, and eyes still open slightly. His finger was still on the accelerator of his wheel remote making his character continuously run into the wall in front of it.

Chopper frowned slightly at Ussop's face. He stood on the couch and reached up closing Ussop's eyes with his hoofs. "There, that's much better." Chopper sighed as he smiled. "It was kind of creeping me out." He muttered as he curled up again falling asleep.

* * *

**I'm back baby…for awhile at least. I'm sooooo sorry that took forever. I read the comments again doing some down time and it made me cry. I know it sounds weird but it made me feel go again a fueled me to finish this chapter, which I hate. I think I'm losing my story telling talent lol. This is long so I hope you were able to bare through it. I'm a little more motivated so the next chapter with Luffy and Nami will hopefully be up soon thank you if you came back to the story.**

**Please review!**


	13. Luffy and Nami

**Nami and Luffy**

* * *

Nami stared at the cabin door deep in thought. "Why? Why can't I just figure him out?" Nami growled as she unlocked the door heading in. Luffy came in the cabin a few seconds later carrying their entire luggage.

"Where do you want me to put this stuff?" Luffy questioned with a smile. Nami turned and scowled.

'Why am I stuck with him? Ok, so I did want to spend time with him before, but seriously I snapped out of it. I don't want to change and that's what I was doing. I mean come on; I took 300,000 berri off his debt. I can't just do that, how will I make any money…but he did give me all that treasure, which was well worth more than that. It's still not like me. What was with that whole thing earlier too?'

**~Flashback~**

_Everyone got to their snowmobiles after they decided who stayed with whom. Robin and Franky were the first to take off, both being the most level headed when it came to decisions, then Sanji, Ussop and Chopper left after a game of rock paper scissors to decide the driver. Sanji didn't seem very happy with the close guy-to-guy contact. Nami laughed to herself as she tied down the luggage ignoring the last two roommates argued and pushing from control of the vehicle. _

"_I'm driving!" Luffy cried in excitement._

"_No." Nami declared giving him a glare. "Remember what happened when you drove the waver on Sky Island. If you were alone I'd say go for it but I'm not going to ride on the same vehicle you're driving. I value my life."_

"_Ahhh, but Nami…" Luffy pouted "I promise I'll be a good driver."_

"_Promising doesn't help if you're not actually a good driver." Nami stated as she poked him in the chest._

"_Please! Just give me a chance." He pouted more. Nami just slouched knowing she was defeated. She couldn't resist giving him whatever he wanted, or beating him up, when he gave her that pout, but she wasn't in the mood to beat him._

"_Fine, but be careful." She warned. Luffy just smiled and walked over to the snowmobile. He jumped on patting the seat behind him for Nami to come and sit. Nami bit her lip slightly but followed and sat behind him as she wrapped her arms around him before he took off leaving Jessie and Zoro behind. They went along slowly as she relaxed against his back. She had to admit it was comfortable._

**~Flashback~**

"Nami?" Luffy questioned slightly concerned. Nami shook her head quickly before blushing. She had been staring at him the whole time she was in thought. Luffy tilted his head slightly with a concerned frown.

"What?"

"It's just, you didn't answer, and your face was all funny." Luffy said quietly hoping she wouldn't be offended at the last part.

"What do you mean my face looked weird?" She scowled slightly.

"Well you went from a mad face then a happy face then another mad face and then a, well, kind of happy, but not overly happy, face." Nami frowned slightly she didn't even notice she was showing the emotions she relived in her thoughts.

"I'm fine." She stated.

"Ok, then where do you want your stuff?"

"My room obviously."

"M'kay." Luffy chirped as he ran through every room in the small cabin looking for a bedroom. Nami frowned as she watched him dash off. She looked around the living room thinking to herself.

**Nami's thoughts**

Why can't I figure him out? He's always so stupid and annoying and energetic, I mean the kid never sits down, but he drove so carefully and slow on the way to the cabin. His usual energetic personality only showed through twice when he sped up and accidently tripped the snowmobile throwing us in the snow. Which wasn't that bad, it was kind of fun to roll in the snow for a bit, but the trip seemed to take forever because he was going so slow.

It was so different then when he was riding the waver for the guys. He was wild and out of control. He is always like that, but when it's just us he is so much calmer. He still is childish and energetic but it was still much less than usual.

He wasn't like that for anyone else on the crew. Maybe he's just scared of me, but maybe he doesn't see me the same way as everyone else. Maybe he doesn't act all energetic and wild around me because he doesn't view me as a friend like the rest. To him I could just be a navigator, just a crewmate. He did call me his nakama, but maybe he just thinks that's what crewmate means. Maybe we haven't connected the same way he has with the others.

Wait! Why do I care? Ok…I care; I want him to like me. Maybe we can build that relationship that he has with everyone else this weekend. I want him to be my friend, I know I do. I won't be mean to him this week, or hurt him, and then maybe we can be as close as he is with the others. Ya I'm going to do it for me and for him.

**Regular story**

Nami smiled to herself as Luffy entered the room giving her a confused look. "What happen?" He asked, curious of her sudden mood change.

"Nothing just thinking about what I'm going to do during our week of vacation."

"Oh…um…Nami…" Luffy stuttered quietly. Nami hummed showing she acknowledged him as she continued looking around the room with a smile on her face. "There's only bedroom…with only one bed." He paused to wait for her response. Nami didn't say anything but her smile turned cold. "But the bed is cool…it's shaped like a heart!" He chirped hoping his tone would affect her mood or reaction.

"Is that so?" Nami muttered quietly. Her smile instantly turned into a scowl. How didn't she see this right away? If she was actually paying attention as she looked around she would've noticed the odd décor of the cabin. Everything was in the shape of a heart, even the fireplace. It was a romance cabin, a honeymoon cabin, a fucking fuck cabin. "You're fucking kidding me! Jessie!" Nami cursed as she pulled at her hair slightly freaking out. Luffy cringed at her outburst but tried to calm her.

"The bed is really soft and has really nice blankets." He smiled slightly till Nami shot a death glare his way.

"Oh, you think you're sleeping on the bed, huh?" She hissed in a low tone. "I don't think so!" Screw it all now. She was in a bad mood, and nothing mattered when she was in a bad mood. "Why don't we set some ground rules? I get the bed, blankets, and pillows…and I will not share the bed with you. I will cook the meals, but each meal will cost you 300 berri, and you will do the dish and clean kitchen when we are done. You are to leave me alone, no bugging me, that means no games, no begging, no whining, no anything. I'm going to work on my maps and you are going to sit there quietly, got it!" Nami yelled as Luffy shook his head yes. "Good. Now I'm going into the kitchen to work. You" she pointed at him then to the floor, "stay here, and be quiet." She said in a sugary sweet tone before storming off to the room.

Luffy frowned deeply as he sat down. He knew Nami wasn't mad at him, she was just mad that things didn't work out the way she wanted. She was letting out her anger so he let her, he could handle it, and it made her feel better so he would just take it. She was one of his best friends so he'll do whatever he can to make sure she is happy.

Nami stormed into room and stopped in her tracks as she noticed her bags were all empty and stacked in the corner. "Where are my clothes?" She asked herself before turning and seeing the shelves filled with her closed and other necessities. They were piled in sloppily, but they were still organized into the closet space and nowhere else. She frowned to herself before grabbing her map stuff that he put on the large night stand. 'Maybe I should apologize. He even unpacked my stuff to help me.' She sighed and walked out of her room and to the kitchen trying her hardest to ignore the man sitting on the floor in front of the couch. She didn't mean that exact spot, he could've sat on the couch, or anywhere in the living room, she just wanted him to stay in that room.

Luffy kept his head down as Nami walked through to help her mood by keeping to himself but he was so bored. He heard her feet hit the hardwood floor of the kitchen and he raised his head before lolling his head back with a groan. He jumped and covered his mouth remembering what Nami said. 'Damn. Please tell me she didn't hear me.' Luffy whimpered in his head.

Nami laid her stuff on the table thinking over what she had done and what was left as she heard a soft groan then sharp intake of breath from the other room. She smiled slightly knowing that breath was Luffy trying to hide his whine. She giggled a little before looking over to the counter. Sitting on the counter was the oddest thing. It was square and silver with black numbers and letters digitized into it. She observed it before realizing what it said. The thing told the time, date, temperature, humidity, and air pressure. "I could use one of those on the ship." She smiled as she got up to pick the clock up to look at it more closely. "I'll see what Franky can do to make it work on the ship." She thought out loud before she noticed the time. 'Time for supper.' She thought before looking through the fridge and cupboards.

She cooked a good home cooked meal, not even close to as good as Sanji's food but still decent. "Luffy! Come in and eat!" She called as she rummaged through the cupboards noticing a bottle of champagne. She bit her cheek in thought before shrugging her shoulders and taking the bottle out closing the cupboard door. Luffy walked in as to not agitate Nami's mood swings. Nami watched him sit and eat slowly completely out of character. It just wasn't right.

"Luffy eat anyway you like." Nami said as she poured a glass of champagne. Luffy smiled before he tore into his meal as fast as he could. His food was gone before Nami was even seated at the table. She raised an eyebrow before she started on her own food.

"Can I have some Nami?" Luffy asked.

"Luffy…you already ate your food. This is my food and no you can't have any. I don't wish to starve."

"No I mean your drink."

"My drink?" Nami questioned. "You drink alcohol?"

"Ya me and Ace would drink some off and on when growing up."

'No wonder he is so screwy.' Nami thought to herself with a chuckle. "Sure the bottles on the counter." She stated motioning her head towards it. Luffy smiled and got up as fast as her could to get a glass for himself. Nami smiled and got up to go to her room to change into some more comfortable clothes. "Don't forget to clean the kitchen." She sang as she waved over her shoulder heading out.

Luffy watched her go, her hips swaying like always. He always loved they way she swayed her hips in such a seductive way. He just couldn't help but watch. He leaned his back against the counter leaning on his left elbow and downing the glass of champagne in his right hand. He let out a satisfied sigh when he finished the glass of alcohol enjoying the burn it left behind. He placed the champagne glasses on the table and collected the other dishes to wash. Nami came back into the room right when he finished the dishes. He smiled at her before leaving to the living room.

Nami went to her room and started digging through her clothes before pulling out a pair of black sweat pants and a pink tank top. She changed into her new cozy clothes before heading back to the kitchen to start work on her maps. She entered right as Luffy put the last few dishes away. She was amazed; she didn't hear a single dish break. She was about to praise him but he just smiled and walked out before she could say anything. Now she was seriously regretting what she said earlier. She wanted him to talk to her, even though she told him she didn't.

An hour later Nami was started to get a little aggravated at the map she was working on. She just couldn't get it right no matter how many times she redid it. She wrinkled her nose in annoyance before turning to the living room to see Luffy sitting in the same spot he was earlier. She sighed as she watched him. He looked so bored and lonely. Did she say she wanted to improve their friendship? She smiled slightly as she got up and went to her room and grabbed a pack of cards she packed to entertain herself during down times.

"You want to play a game?" Luffy jumped at the sound of Nami's voice. He turned to see her shuffling a deck of cards.

"What game?" Luffy asked instantly perking up.

"You choose."

"Gold Fish. I'm good at Gold Fish." Luffy said giving her a big grin. Nami a thought for a second before shaking her head.

"It's fun but let's try something slightly more challenging. How about Crazy 8s?" Nami suggested. Luffy nodded his head as she started to deal. She shivered slightly noticing the cold now that she wasn't concentrating on the whole Luffy thing. "I'm going to start a fire." She stated as she scooted to the fireplace.

"I got an idea." Luffy chirped as he jumped up and ran to the kitchen. Nami watched him go before smiling and starting the fire. Luffy ran back in with the two champagne glasses and the bottle of champagne. He stopped as he saw Nami still working on the fire with her butt in the air pointing right at him. He blushed deeply before turning away. He gave a slight cough to get her attention. "Nami…" she stopped and looked up at him as he gave her a glass, "I thought we could drink some more champagne." She smiled and accepted the glass.

"That sounds good, mind pouring them?" She asked giving him her glass as she turned to get the fire to start. He nodded and set the glasses down pouring some champagne in each before setting the bottle in the middle. Nami turned around after she finally got the fire started. "Ok are you ready?"

"Mm-hmm." Luffy hummed as he grabbed his cards. Nami picked hers up and chuckled slightly till Luffy looked and she put on her usual poker face.

'Perfect,' Nami thought, 'I have all four eights, talk about lucky. This round should be quick, but it doesn't matter it's still a win.' "Dealer goes first." She said as she place down the ten of diamonds. "Ok Luffy you want to lay a card down over mine that has the same number or suit, but if you have an eight of any suit you can place it and change the suit to whatever you want. Got it?" Luffy nodded with a smile. "Ok then, it's your turn." He smiled and looked at the card then his own.

"What do you do if you don't have the right card?"

"Oh you keep drawing from the pile till you get a card that will work."

"Oh ok." Luffy smiled as he drew a card. He looked at it disappointed before drawing another, then another, then another. He kept drawing card after card looking even more disappointed every time he saw the new card. Nami sat there dumbfounded as he continued to draw all the cards in the deck. She let him continue as she drank some champagne. The deck was down to the last card and Luffy picked it up and frowned. "Nami, I can't find the card. Does that mean I lose or win?"

"Huh? What do you mean you can't find a card?" She asked.

"There is no ten of diamonds left in the pack." He stated with a pout. Nami sweat dropped before letting her head hang.

"Luffy you don't need the ten of diamonds exactly you need a ten or a diamonds." She stated.

"But you said a need a card that has the same number and suit."

"No I said number OR suit."

"Oh I see." Luffy said with a look of awe on his face. He gave her a big smile. "Should we start again?"

"Ya we can." Nami said as she piled all the cards up and shuffled them before dealing another hand. Three hours later they played many rounds of Crazy 8s, Gold Fish, and some other simple games, and they went through the whole bottle of champagne. Luffy's cheeks were a little rosy but Nami was perfectly fine.

"Well I'm going to bed." Nami stated as she stretched in a similar way a cat would before rising from the floor. "G'night Luffy." She said before heading to the bed forgetting to close the door behind her.

"Night Nami." Luffy waved to her before yawning. He crawled back to the front of the couch as Nami crawled under the covers in her bed. The fire had been put out so it didn't get out of control when they were asleep which caused the cabin to become much colder. Luffy stretched and sat down cross legged before he started to relax so he could sleep. Nami curled up and was asleep within minutes, but that didn't last long.

It was only an hour and a half since she crawled into to bed and she only managed to sleep for half an hour. She spent the last hour trying to fall back asleep. She gave up trying fifteen minutes ago as her mind wondered to her earlier problem. Luffy. She kind of felt bad. She would feel worse though if his snoring wasn't so fucking loud. 'How can he even snore in that position?' She thought as she sat up to see the raven haired boy sleeping in front of the couch, not on, but in front of the couch, with his legs crosses, arms laying limply on his lap, and head lolled forward.

Luffy shivered slightly in his sleep and Nami frowned deeply. 'Oh, don't think that way. He doesn't deserve anything. It's his own fault for dressing like that in winter weather, and he's stupid, and childish, and immature, and he's…he…he doesn't deserve to sleep on the floor in the cold. He's so kind and generous. He's always helping others, especially me, and what says I deserve this bed and these blankets. Ya I cooked, but I charged him, which I can always just take from the treasure he gave me. Yeah that'll make it less greedy…but he still doesn't deserve the cold floor, he did drive the snowmobile nicely and he carried all the stuff, he even tried to put all my stuff away for me. He did dishes to and everything I asked…and…and…oh knock it off Nami. He did it to himself, he has a couch.' Nami argued with herself before pulling the pillow over her head as if to block it all. 'Oh, I can't just leave him like that.' Nami thought one last time before tearing the pillow off her head and jolting out of bed.

Nami wrapped up the blankets that were on her bed and started carrying them out to the living room. She stopped in front of Luffy before dropping them on the floor. She gave a sigh not believing what she was about to do but she knelt over and covered Luffy's sleeping form with her blankets. Once she was sure they wouldn't fall off and all his bare skin, except face, was covered she stood and started heading back to bed not even noticing the quietness of the room.

As Nami turned a hand shot out and grabbed her wrist. She turned back at looked down at the hand before her gaze fell on Luffy. He was looking at her with an unreadable expression. "You'll get cold without your blankets." He stated not worrying about himself at all.

"It's ok I have the bed and pillows so you can have the blankets." Nami smiled sincerely before it became nervous as Luffy's gaze never left her. He smiled slightly as he loosened his grip.

"You said you won't show the bed with me, so how about the floor?" He inquired with a small smile still playing on his lips. She bit her lip slightly as a sudden chill came. She resisted the urge to shiver but gave in and decided it was better than sleeping in the cold.

"Ok," She said quietly as he situated himself so the blanket wrapped around him before opening his arm to the side inviting her into the warmth. She smiled as she snuck in sitting down next to him as he wrapped the blankets around both of them. "but no groping, cuddling, snoring, or drooling." Luffy chuckled lightly.

"Deal." He said as he wiggled a bit finding a comfortable position to sleep in. Nami sighed as she did the same. Fifteen minutes later Luffy was out like a light and breaking rules one, two, and four. Surprisingly he wasn't snoring. Maybe just having someone touching him while he slept got rid of that, but at the moment Nami didn't care. She got him to stop drooling somehow but he still had his arms wrapped around her, one around her chest and the other around her back with his hand resting on her stomach, and his head resting against hers.

She told him but it really didn't matter. He can't control what he does in his sleep now can she. She could control however how comfortable she was with it. She gave up on the rules and decided to make the best of it. He was really warm and comfy. She started to shift until she slid onto his lap. She wiggled some more until his strong arms were wrapped around her shoulders and she was curled up on his lap. She nuzzled her head under his chin and gave a content sigh. She had to admit she was comfortable and she sure as hell felt safe and also loved in a way. She smiled to herself before finally she drifted into a warm peaceful slumber.

* * *

**Hope it's enough LuNa to tide you over. I kind of want to develop their relationship a little slower.**

**It's been so long since I typed that I hope I haven't lost my skill. Please tell me if you think it's just as good, improving, or deproving (not sure if that's a word but I'll use it).**

**Thanks for sticking through the long chapter updates but I'm trying to write more than one chapter at a time so I can get them out without long waits.**

**Please review!**

**PS: I'm back baby lol**

**PPS: This took me 5 hours to write and I was up till 3:00 a.m. writing, granted I started at 10:00 p.m. I still have quite a bit of mistakes.**


	14. Nightmare True

"Something just doesn't feel right about this."

"What's wrong about a walk in the forest?"

"It's just…I feel like we are being watched."

"Don't worry Jessie. They're no police here." A husky man's voice mused slightly.

"Zoro, you're an ass! I know there are no police." Jessie barked as she shoved Zoro slightly but it failed to do anything other than move her back. "I don't even care about police anymore. When I say I feel like we are being watched I mean…well I don't know what I mean, but I know it's not a police officer. It's a feeling like you're being watched or followed by an axe murderer that you've seen in a horror movie." She mutters with a shiver. Zoro laughs at her as they continue following the other crew members ahead of them. Luffy is in front of everyone holding a rather large stick in the air as he marches down then forest's path.

Nami follows him closely, holding a map in her hands and looking all around her for any geographical marks that match the map. Robin isn't far behind; she is reading a book on some dead language, with Sanji right next to her, with Robin's, Nami's, and his traveling bag, fawning over Robin's knowledge. Franky is behind her carrying a large bag of cola, drinking one himself, and tools for emergencies. Ussop and Chopper are behind Franky talking about a prank they are planning to pull on Sanji later and behind the whole group are Jessie and Zoro.

"Just don't leave." Jessie shutters as she wraps her arms around herself.

"Why not?" Zoro asks.

"I don't know." She mutters looking away kind of shyly.

"What is with you? What's wrong?"

"I don't know…it's just…I feel safe with you around." She said quietly hoping he won't hear her and will just stay.

"Huh?" Zoro said loudly cupping his ear. Now he is just teasing her acting like a dumb death person.

"I feel safe with you around, ya happy!" She said louder but still softly. She doesn't want to admit it but she developed an odd attraction towards Zoro since he helped her. It isn't a love attraction, no, but she is drawn to him. She feels she can tell him almost anything and that she is safe with him, that he'll help her with all the troubles that come up even if she hasn't known him for long.

"Nothing's going to happen, it's fine, but I'll stay by you don't worry." Zoro said with a sigh as Jessie smiles up at him.

'Crunch' Jessie starts as she hears a twig snap. Unable to find the source of the sound she continues. 'It was probably one of the crew.' She thinks to herself as she scoots closer to Zoro, just enough for her to feel safer but not noticeable to Zoro.

She starts to relax as Luffy's singing voice reaches her ears. He is singing a song about stupid people living in different climates. She laughs slightly at the song. She does enjoy being part of this crew but there's still something itching at the back of her brain. Something isn't right, but she just couldn't put her finger on it.

"You ok." A soft voice said.

"Huh…yeah, I'm fine just trying to figure out where this feeling is coming from." She said as Zoro groans.

"Will you just trust me! You're fine. You're safe with us. Trust me nothing is going to get you." He argues. She pulls her lips into a thin line before nodding. Zoro smiles when he sees her visible relax.

Jessie continues following the crew next to Zoro till she hears another twig snap. She ignores it and keeps going till she hears another. Pausing she looks back just to see their own footprints but nothing else. She just sighs and turns around only to hear yet another snap but she doesn't turn around this time, instead she picks up her pace to catch up to Zoro. The rest of the crew is far ahead of her. She didn't notice she was distracted for that long, she can barely see her friends.

Jessie took a deep breath to calm her heart. 'Now is not the time to panic. If I just pick up my pace I'll reach them in no time.' She thinks to herself but as she tries to walk faster she just seems to slow down. She tries to stay calm as she tries to speed up, still finding it impossible. "Zoro!" She calls but he doesn't hear her as he continues. He is too deep in his thoughts to even notice she was gone. She watched him, she couldn't even see the rest of the crew anymore and Zoro too was almost completely gone.

Behind her she hears another twig snap as the sound echoes in her head, than an even more horrid sound comes from behind her. Footsteps. She takes a sharp intake of breath as the footsteps start to quicken. She starts to panic as the footsteps start getting closer and faster. "Zoro!" She screams as tears start to run down her cheeks, the footsteps are right behind her now. She starts to cry harder as the footsteps got even louder and Zoro disappears completely. "Zoro!" She yells louder than ever right as a gust of wind pasts her and the footsteps are now sounding in front of her.

Frantic and scared Jessie looks around for the source of the footsteps but doesn't see anything. Then it hit her. Whatever was behind her is now after her crew. "Shit." She cries taking off finally able to run. "Zoro…Luffy!" She calls becoming even more frantic. "Nami, Robin, Franky, Chopper…Ussop!" She screams as she runs into a clearing. Everything seems to be normal till she looks down. Right under her feet is a large puddle of blood. Gasping she jumps back out of the puddle. 'Crap shit crap.' She screams in her head. "Ok, keep cool. Just because there's blood it doesn't mean they are dead. It may not even be theirs." She exhaled loudly proud that she was able to think through that so well. "Hmmm…" She hums as she notices a trail of blood heading into the trees to her right. The sight of the blood made her heart race but she talks it away like the first time.

Jessie looks around for anymore signs of blood, people, or anything really that would lead her to her new crew. Spotting nothing other than the blood she follows it. After awhile the blood stops but she still couldn't find her friends. "Now where?" She mutters to herself while looking around for any clue as to which way she should go. Something shiny catches her eye. Under a bush came a metallic shine. She looks around once more before heading towards the bush. The object was a blue pole with three balls at the top of each piece. Around the middle a hand was clinging to the pole. 'Nami's weapon.' Jessie thought with a smile. "Nami! Thank god!" She sighs in relief but she got no reply. She swallows hard as she starts to feel nauseous. 'She's just knocked out, or scared, yeah she is just scared.' "Nami, what happened? Where are the others?" She questioned but still got no reply. "Nami!" She said pushing the branches of the bush aside. "Holy shit!" She screams as she falls back on her butt. Nami wasn't there…the only thing there was the pole and the hand, cut off at the wrist.

Jessie felt bile rise in her throat at the sight. She managed to swallow it back down as she talks herself out of the panic once again. 'Ok it's her hand. It's better than a head. She can live without a hand, yeah; a lot of people live as amputees with hooks or peg legs…poor Nami. No, no don't panic she's still alive I know it, she has to be.' Jessie screams in her head but no matter how many times she told herself that she knew in her heart Nami was not alive. There wasn't a chance with that much blood loss and a lost appendage, but Jessie just kept telling herself that Nami is fine. Grabbing the pole she got up and starts off in the same direction she was going earlier.

Dark and horrid chuckling started to echo through the forest as she kept going. The trees start to thin out as she approaches another clearing. After Jessie found Nami's hand she hasn't seen any other clues about her friends' safety or location. The chuckling gets louder the closer she gets to the clearing. Swallowing hard she enters the open area and the chuckles abruptly stop. She looks around the clearing but saw nothing other than a few flowers. It was a peaceful spot but she didn't feel to at peace. Her friends were missing and something, or someone, in the forest is targeting them. She continues forward till she sees something lying in the forest right ahead of her. The shade covered all of it except for a large green boot.

"Zoro?" She calls as her grip tightens on the pole. She may not know how to fight with it properly but it would still hurt someone if she swings it at them. Moving forward she checks her surroundings for anyone else. "Zoro?" She calls slightly louder. Inching closer to his still form, she notices him lying face down. "Zoro please tell me you're just sleeping!" She cries as she reaches forward to grab his shoulder. Talking a deep breath she closes her eyes and quickly flips him. She keeps her eyes closed. He didn't wake up from the rough tug; there was no way Zoro would let someone move him while he slept. Tears start to seep from her closed eyes. A sob escapes from her lips as she opens her eyes slightly. Her eyes shot open as she saw Zoro's mangled and burned body. "Ahhhh..."

"Ahhhh!" Jessie awoke screaming and gasping for air. Zoro sprang up in bed knocking his head in the process. Holding the newly formed bump on his cranium, he jumps out to search for any danger.

"Why the hell did you scream?" He shouts up at her.

"Hey you promised not to swear till tomorrow night!" Jessie yells back at him.

"Nani? Hell isn't a swear."

"To me it is and since I made the deal with you, what I think counts, not what you think." She explains while pointing an accusing finger at him.

"Fine! Why the bleep did you scream?" He yells even louder than last time.

"Because it's fun." She declares in a way that says to drop it. "Now go back to sleep." Zoro doesn't argue seeing that sleep is what he wants. He returns to his bunk and falls back asleep within five minutes. "Who would've thought that his snoring is actually good for something." She mutters quietly to herself

Zoro's rhythmic breathes of slumber seemed to calm her. Maybe just the fact that breathe means life. How she became so attached to these people after only a few days, she had no clue. Why was she that worried about them in the dream, true anyone would worry about someone being murdered even if they didn't know them well, but not to the extent she was! When she saw Zoro's corpse lying there covered in blood and severe burns she almost died. It felt like she lost a piece of herself. The same with Nami's hand and the blood, but there she could still convince herself that they were alive just not in good shape, but Zoro's body, there was no hope of life no way out, he was dead. She saw it with her own dream eyes as he lay in front of her with those lifeless eyes.

Tears start to streak down her face as she thought of it all, as if she was reliving a moment in life. Then it hit her. It has happened. Not with them and not in that exact way, but things like that have happened before, but always on the same day.

Jessie scrubs the tears from her eyes and wipes the sweat, which cumulated on her forehead, away. "Even though the deaths scared me, I generally don't have nightmares about them. I don't even dream at all usually." She whispers to herself as she turns to check the time. The clock was kind of high tech but all she wanted was the time. 11:30 p.m. 'Almost the start of a brand new day.' She thought with a smile till she noticed the date. 'December 26.' She thought as the she starts to connect the horrible feeling of doom and its cause. 'Why does that feel wrong…wait! If it's the 26th now than once it hits midnight it'll be the 27th.' She shutters. 'No, no, no, no that's when all the deaths happen! Everyone since I was young. (Rhyme ;P) Oh God I've got to get out of here.'

Jessie panics as she quietly climbs down the latter and onto the cold hardwood floor. Wandering over to the closet she grabs the clothes Zoro found her in. She looks at Zoro to find him fast asleep, so she undresses quickly and puts on her old clothes.

Jessie looks at Zoro one last time before she heads to the kitchen to grab a butcher knife. She holds it up to the moonlight, shining through the window, before heading to the door. Opening it she turns back one last time as if waiting for someone to come and stop her. Her lips thin as she turns out the door shutting it behind her.

"I'm sorry. Don't worry too much." She whispers before walking into the forest and disappearing.

**This is a shorter chapter because if I continued I wouldn't know where to stop and it would be too long. I don't want another year long break from writing do to not knowing when to stop.**

**Please review ;P**

**P.S. I just realized Ace's anitionals are P.D.A lol. I find it funny .**

**P.P.S. That was lame I know.**


End file.
